Le diable a les yeux gris
by Chachoune77
Summary: Harry et Draco se rencontrent à leurs rentrées dans une des facultés les plus prestigieuses de Londres. Harry est sage, mais Draco ne l'est pas. Lequel des deux influencera l'autre? Slash HPDM. UA.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everybody! _

_J'entame une nouvelle fiction. Un UA cette fois. Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire me trotte dans la tête depuis un bout de temps, que j'en écris des chapitres sans jamais les_

_ publier, car je n'était pas sûre de pouvoir sortir du contexte de la saga. Seulement, un auteur fantastique, m'a dit de me lancer, qu'il n'y aurait que comme ça que je saurais si j'en suis capable..._

_Merci à Pilgrim67, de m'avoir motivée à publier cette fic, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!_

**Dislaimer** : Les persos appartiennent à JKR

**Pairing** : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

**Rating** : M

Note pour **Arrya**, alias Colonel-Bêta, ou Super-Bêta^^ : Voilà!! j'ai fais le prologue! (quelle corvée... ^^) Merci encore de me corriger ma belle

Note 2 pour** Arrya** : Arrrrgggg!!! Bon, dis moi, je t'en conjure... que cette fois, c'est bon!!! Pitié!!! lol, et dis à Potter de me prêter ses putains de lunettes!!!^^

* * *

Je me réveille. C'est dur, j'ai du mal à reprendre mes esprits.

Je sens une douleur fulgurante au niveau de ma nuque. Que m'est-il arrivé ?

J'ouvre les yeux, difficilement, et je ne vois rien. Il fait noir ici, j'ai froid. J'entends une respiration régulière toute proche de moi, une main serre la mienne.

Cette main qui serre la mienne, je la connais. Je la reconnaitrai entre mille, froide et douce. Peu à peu, je me souviens.

Nous étions à cette soirée de débauchés. Il m'y a traîné, enfin j'ai accepté. Je suis trop influençable. Nous y sommes allés, il prétextait que nous n'y ferions qu'un détour, mais il s'est éternisé, comme toujours.

Depuis que je le connais, ma vie me parait si compliquée, trop compliquée… Il m'a embobiné, ce type.

A la base, je suis quelqu'un que l'on pourrait qualifier de droit. J'ai eu mon bac l'année dernière avec mention, et j'ai été accepté dans une des facultés les plus prestigieuses de Londres, où je suis des études de droit.

Je serai avocat, comme mon père. Nous le sommes tous, les hommes de la famille Potter, et je me suis toujours réjouit à cette idée.

Je n'ai pas eu une adolescence difficile, pas comme lui, je n'ai jamais méprisé les règles, comme lui. Lui est capricieux, a tout pour être heureux, enfin j'imagine. Je ne le connais pas tant que ça en vérité. Il est si mystérieux. C'est ça qui m'attire chez lui. Et il le sait, il en profite, de ma curiosité, de ma naïveté, il fait de moi ce qu'il veut, quand j'y pense.

Nous sommes dans une cellule, de dégrisement je crois. J'espère. J'ai toujours mal au cou, comme si on m'avait frappé. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas. J'ai tellement de problèmes depuis que je le connais, je ne suis plus à ça près. Enfin, tout dépend, je sens que là, il est allé trop loin. Je le réveille.

« Malfoy ! Réveilles-toi ! » Je lui cris sans ménagements.

« Quoi… » Souffle-t-il. Il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette, lui non plus.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?! » Je lui demande. « Dans quoi m'as-tu encore embarqué ?! »

« Calmes-toi… Ca ne sert à rien de crier… » Me répond-il en chuchotant.

« Qu'est ce que t'as pris encore ? T'es en descente hein ? Tu me fais pitié… »

« Fermes la, Potter, j'ai rien pris, ok ?! Ils m'ont frappé comme toi… » M'informe-t-il, je comprends soudain pourquoi j'ai si mal. Mais qui nous a frappés ? J'ai dû formuler ma question à haute voix car il me répond :

« Les flics, Potter, où crois tu que nous sommes ? » Me dit-il d'un ton polaire. Je le déteste parfois, souvent même.

« Putain, je vais encore me faire tuer… » Ais-je soufflé en pensant à mes parents.

« T'es majeur mon vieux, personne doit venir te signer une décharge… » Se moque-t-il. Evidement, lui, il ne s'inquiète pas. Son père est indulgent, enfin, il parait l'être. Il va venir payer la caution de son fils, et, en fonction de la gravité du problème, endormira quelques juges pour étouffer l'affaire. Il ne peut pas se permettre de faire parler de lui, de sa famille. Le quand dira-t-on n'est pas bon pour les affaires.

Or, Lucius Malfoy est le PDG d'une multinationale pharamineuse. Probablement l'une des familles les plus riches d'Angleterre, les Malfoy.

Je ne juge pas. Je ne suis pas loin derrière et bien placé pour savoir que ce genre de situation suscite la jalousie. On n'épargne pas les riches, encore moins quand ils sont connus.

Mais le fils Malfoy multiplie les déboires tandis que, comme résigné, le patriarche passe derrière et répare les pots cassés.

A sa place, j'aurais depuis longtemps été envoyé dans un pensionnat de garçons, au fin fond d'une campagne d'Europe de l'est, et j'aurai de la chance d'en réchapper, après ça…

Mais lui, non. Il n'est pas inquiété par son attitude. Le problème c'est qu'un jour, elle lui sera fatale**.** Ce mec, même s'il me fascine, est une raclure vivante. Il se drogue, fréquente la racaille, les petites frappes, il est attiré par cet atmosphère glauque, toujours.

Je me souviens maintenant. Nous étions dans une villa, à la périphérie ouest de la ville. Un endroit charmant, isolé. Quand nous sommes arrivés, il nous a fallu franchir quelques centaines de mètres, dans un parc boisé, pour arriver jusqu'à la demeure. J'entendais de la musique.

Plus j'avançais, plus la musique s'intensifiait. Il y avait une fête, sans aucun doute. Rien d'inquiétant jusque là. Cet enfoiré, m'a dit que nous faisions un détour pour qu'il récupère quelque chose, il ne m'a pas dit quoi, évidemment, et nous devions nous rendre à un concert de rock après.

Seulement, Malfoy fils, avait l'air connu dans cette soirée. Des types bizarres ne cessaient de l'accaparer, lui offrant des bières, ou autres… Je m'impatientais sérieusement, ces mecs étaient tous dans un état lamentable, ils me faisaient pitié. Je ne voulais pas leur parler. Pas que je sois un snob, mais je ne me mélange pas à la racaille, c'est comme ça. Je n'ai rien à leur dire, rien en commun avec eux.

Alors je m'isolais dans un coin. Une fille, non un cadavre devrai-je dire, s'est approchée de moi en vacillant, elle m'a fait du rentre dedans. Je ne suis pas prude, mais là vraiment c'était au dessus de mes forces.

Je suis sorti de la pièce, moi qui pensais ne pas y être dérangé. J'étais sérieusement énervé, Il m'avait fait rater le concert. Bon, c'est lui qui avait payé les places, lui qui avait insisté pour y aller, après tout je ne suis pas très branché rock, mais c'était toujours mieux que d'être ici. Et puis au moins j'étais avec lui. Je savais ce qu'il faisait. Avec moi il ne se défonce pas. Il sait que j'ai horreur de ça. Alors il reste clean, comme il dit. Pour moi.

Je suis arrivé dans la pièce principale, il y avait un raffut monumental. Je n'ai jamais vu autant d'agitation dans une maison. Les gens courraient partout, dans tous les sens. J'avais peur. Je l'ai cherché des yeux, je courrais moi aussi, montant les étages, ouvrant toutes les pièces, mais je ne le trouvais pas. J'étais terrifié.

D'après ce que j'avais compris, la police arrivait. Il y avait des types, beaucoup plus âgés que nous, qui maugréaient au sujet d'une balance, je n'ai pas tout comprit. Je l'ai cherché, encore, puis je suis retourné en bas. Il fallait que je fuie aussi. Je ne pouvais pas me faire prendre ici.

Soudain, j'ai sentis qu'on m'attrapait par le poignet. Je me suis retourné, c'était lui. Il avait l'air fou, il me faisait peur.

Il m'a crié que j'étais un abruti, qu'il m'avait cherché partout. Je voulais lui retourner le compliment mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Il m'a trainé dans la maison en courant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Peut-être n'étions nous pas loin de la vérité, quand j'y pense.

Nous somme sortis, en trombe. Nous avons courus vers la sortie du parc, vers ma voiture.

C'était trop tard. La police était en faction tout autour du domaine. J'ai vu des hommes menottés, plaqués au sol, sans ménagement. Je me suis demandé, un quart de seconde, où est ce qu'il avait bien pu m'amener ? Ces types avait l'air tellement dangereux, vus traités de cette façon. On aurait dit des criminels de la mafia. Quelle importance avais-je pour lui, pour qu'il n'hésite pas à me trainer dans une soirée pareille ? Me faire prendre autant de risques. A-t-il si peu de considération pour moi ?

Je n'ai pas pu me poser plus de questions. Un homme en uniforme s'approchait de nous avec un air féroce, déterminé. Malfoy m'a dit de ne pas bouger, ça n'aurait servi à rien. Nous étions foutus, de toute manière.

Le policier s'est emparé de moi avec violence, comme un malfrat. J'ai protesté, je me suis défendu, j'ai crié que je n'avais rien à voir la dedans, que c'était sa faute, à lui.

Et là, c'est le trou noir. J'en déduit que le flic n'avait pas envie de m'entendre clamer mon innocence plus longtemps. Il a dû me frapper, pour que je me taise.

Quant à Malfoy, je ne sais pas ce qui lui ait arrivé. Je ne veux même pas le savoir. Je m'en fou.

Il me parle mais je ne l'écoute pas. Je prie pour que mes parents soit cléments. Je leur jurerai de ne plus jamais revoir Malfoy, j'avouerai ma honte et mon erreur d'avoir suivi ce type jusque là, d'avoir été si influençable. J'abdiquerai mes fautes dans le travail, avec acharnement, je leur prouverai que je ne suis pas comme lui.

Ce mec, je pourrais en parler des heures durant. Il me fascine, et me dégoûte à la fois. Il est ce qu'on pourrait appeler un petit génie.

Il est dans la même fac que moi, en études de commerce, et il est brillant. Pourtant, il n'en fou pas une. Moi, je m'échine pour obtenir des moyennes plus qu'acceptables, et lui se branle pour n'être qu'excellent.

C'est rageant, parfois. Mais la vie est injuste. Et je ne me plains pas vraiment de la mienne en réalité. Au moins je saurai apprécier le fruit de mon labeur. Pour lui tout est acquis, et tout est fade.

Moi j'aurai de la fierté, quand je viendrai à bout de mes études. Lui trouvera ça normal. Logique, inéluctable.

Nous sommes différents, en tout point. Et je m'en rassure. Je ne veux pas lui ressembler, en fait. Pour rien au monde.

Je hausse les épaules car je pressens qu'il m'a posé une question. Il a haussé la voix. Il n'a pas l'air content. Sûrement parce qu'il s'est rendu compte que je l'ignore. Soudain il s'approche de moi et me secoue.

« Quoi ?! » Je lui demande irrité.

« Tu ne m'écoutes pas ! Tu m'énerves !! » Me crache-t-il. Je hausse les épaules à nouveau, je me fiche de ses états d'âmes. Il fallait réfléchir avant de m'embarquer dans cette histoire.

Le silence règne en maître à présent. Il s'est résigné à continuer. Il sait que ça ne sert à rien, je suis buté. Je ne veux pas qu'il me parle, et encore moins lui parler.

Un homme entre dans la pièce et s'approche de moi. Il me dit de le suivre.

Malfoy me regarde affolé, je sais qu'il a peur. Il ne me fait pas vraiment confiance. Il sait que j'en connais assez à son sujet pour le faire croupir ici au moins quarante-huit heures de plus, et que papa Malfoy n'y pourrait rien, cette fois.

Je le regarde, j'aime cette sensation d'emprise sur lui. J'ai son sort entre les mains, un sourire sadique étire mes lèvres. Il a peur, je le sais, peur de moi, et j'aime ça.

Pourtant je ne dirai rien. Je ne pourrai pas, c'est sûr. Bien malgré moi, ce type est important pour moi, trop important. Il s'est passé trop de choses entre nous, pour qu'il en soit autrement. Je l'aime…

Mais je peux bien lui faire peur, juste maintenant. Il ne lui arrivera rien, je pense, j'espère. Mais ça m'amuse qu'il croit le contraire, il le mérite. Peut-être aura-t-il assez peur cette fois, pour laisser tomber cette existence de débauché, qui m'exaspère tant, qui me fait si mal, pour lui.

L'homme m'emmène dans une pièce. Le genre de pièce que l'on voit dans les séries américaines, parfois. D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression que je suis l'acteur de l'une d'entre elle. Tout est si surréaliste.

Je me demande ce qu'ont bien pu faire les types que j'ai vu à cette soirée. Ce doit être grave.

L'officier se présente, c'est un agent de la criminelle. Je sens une boule me vriller l'estomac quand je l'apprends. Je doute un instant que Malfoy s'en sorte si facilement, finalement.

Il m'apprend pourquoi les hommes de la soirée sont recherchés. J'ai envie de vomir. Comment Malfoy peut-il fréquenter ce genre de personnes ? Ou peut-être n'est-il pas au courant ? Peut-être ces hommes se jouent-ils de lui, ne le considèrent que comme un petit bourgeois, une mine d'or ? Je l'espère.

Car cette bande, d'après le flic, ne comporte pas que de simple dealer, comme je le croyais. Ils sont impliqués dans des affaires sombres. Du trafic d'armes, d'héroïne, et le policier à l'air surpris que j'aie pu atterrir à une soirée pareille. Je le suis aussi, au moins autant que lui.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il aille si loin. Il aime le danger, ça je le sais, mais à ce point ?

Non. Je ne peux pas l'admettre. Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas au courant. Il le faut.

L'agent m'explique, que Malfoy est suivit depuis un certain temps. Je suis horrifié. Je passe beaucoup de temps avec lui. Néanmoins ils savent qu'il n'est pas impliqué dans l'histoire de trafic d'armes, mais je pressens qu'ils veulent le faire tomber, quand même.

J'ai peur, pour lui. L'homme me pose un tas de questions, mais je n'ai pas de réponses. Je ne sais rien, c'est la vérité. Il continue son interrogatoire, longtemps, puis il me raccompagne dans la cellule, je pourrai sortir après avoir rempli de la paperasse, qu'il prépare pour l'instant.

Je rentre dans la pièce, Malfoy est assis sur le banc de droite, ses bras entourent ses genoux, il grelotte. Cette vision me serre le cœur. J'ai tant d'affection pour lui, mais même si je meurs d'envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de le rassurer, je ne dois pas. Ca serait trop facile. Même si je l'aime…

Il me regarde, me transperce de ses yeux gris. Son regard si irréel, je n'en avais jamais vu de tel. Je m'approche, et m'assois à côté de lui, pas trop près cependant.

Son angoisse est palpable, et j'ai plus que jamais envie de l'enlacer, de lui dire que tout ira bien, mais elle est nécessaire, il faut qu'il comprenne. Il va trop loin, il ne prend pas garde, et j'en pâti, en plus…

Il frissonne à côté de moi, je le sens se rapprocher et poser sa tête sur mon épaule. Je n'ai pas le courage de le repousser, il n'y a que moi pour le calmer, à ce moment. Tout le temps.

Je ne cesse de me demander s'il est au courant de tout, auquel cas cet homme qui repose tout contre moi, je ne le connais pas. Je ne le connais plus, c'est finit.

Il a envi de me poser des questions sur l'interrogatoire, mais il n'ose pas, sûrement ne veut-il pas savoir si j'ai parlé, ou pas.

"Tu m'en veux n'est-ce pas?" Me demande-t-il plein d'amertume. Il a l'air sincère, regrette-t-il vraiment ? Je ne sais pas comment interpréter le ton de sa voix, je ne sais jamais sur quel pied danser avec lui, c'est agaçant, et enivrant à la fois.

Pas de place pour les habitudes, avec cet homme. Chaque instant, chaque minute en sa compagnie, comporte son lot de mystères. Je le regarde, il est si beau.

"De quoi il t'as parlé ?" Me demande-t-il enfin, et je sens qu'il à réunit le peu de courage dont il dispose pour me poser la question.

"De pleins de choses, Malfoy... Pleins de choses..." Je réponds dans le vague. Il me regarde, perplexe. "Qui es tu, Draco Malfoy ?" Lui ai-je demandé avec une voix fendillée par un chagrin que je ne contrôlais pas. Il fronce les sourcils.

"Tu délires, Potter... C'est quoi cette question ?" Me répond-il de sa voix détachée.

"Tu savais ce que ces mecs trafiquaient, ou es-tu un simple pigeon ?" Je lui demande sérieusement. Il me lance un regard noir, assez vexé que je l'ai comparé à un pigeon.

"De quoi tu parles ?"

"Ils ont dit, les flics, que c'étaient des trafiquants d'armes, d'héroïne, et j'en passe... Tu le savais?" je ne sais pas comment interpréter cet air surprit sur son visage, j'ai si peu confiance.

"Je... Je n'en savais rien..." Répond-il gêné. "Mais tu sais, il ne faut pas croire tout ce que te raconte les flics, Potter..."

"T'inquiètes pas, ils étaient sérieux. C'est la criminelle qui m'a interrogé!" Il écarquille les yeux.

"La criminelle?! T'es pas sérieux là..." Me demande-t-il affolé, et je lui lance un regard explicite pour qu'il comprenne que je suis on ne peut plus sérieux, il baisse les yeux.

"Désolé de t'avoir embarqué dans tout ça... Tu me crois au moins, je voulais juste un peu d'herbe, c'est tout..." Me dit-il avec un air éploré que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je ne réponds pas tout de suite.

"Tous les fumeurs de cannabis ne fréquentent le grand banditisme, Malfoy, je sais que tu ne me dis pas tout... De toute façon, je ne veux même pas savoir... Je sors d'ici, et toi tu restes, c'est finit..."

J'ai soufflé ces derniers mots, ils m'ont fait si mal quand je les ai prononcés, mais c'est nécessaire, je n'ai pas le choix.

Il me regarde, en silence. Ses yeux sont brillants et je sais qu'il a autant de peine que moi, que mes mots l'ont blessé autant que moi. Mais il est trop fier pour le dire, trop distant, jamais sincère, jamais lui même.

Peu à peu je me rends compte de la portée de mes propos. Je sais qu'une fois parti d'ici, tout ne sera plus qu'un douloureux souvenir. Ces aventures, nous deux, notre histoire.

J'ai mal rien que d'y penser, tellement mal. Une partie de moi me hurle de ne pas faire ça, que je passerais à côté de tant de choses, à côté de ma vie. Mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Je passe un bras autours de ses épaules, et il se laisse faire. Je le serre fort contre moi, si fort que je suis sûr que je lui fais mal, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Mes yeux me piquent, j'ai envie de pleurer, de hurler. Je l'aime tant...

Il prend mon menton entre ses doigts pour que je sois parfaitement face à lui, et il me fixe, on dirait qu'il me contemple. Moi c'est ce que je fais, je m'imprègne de son image, comme si je n'allais plus jamais le revoir.

Une larme coule sur mon visage. Je suis si faible face à cet homme, il me rend fou. Je n'aime pas être ainsi exposé, ça me fait peur. Il l'essuie doucement, et caresse mon visage avec tendresse, je ferme les yeux. C'est trop dur.

Soudain je sens ses lèvres chaudes se poser sur les miennes, doucement, et j'exalte, je suis à ma place dans ses bras. La vie est si mal faite...

Je m'accroche à lui désespérément, je ne veux plus le lâcher. Ce baiser est si bon, si enivrant. Comment fait-il pour me faire ressentir tant de choses? Trop d'émotions d'un seul coup, avec un simple baiser. Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux, sur mes joues, mes épaules, mon torse, et je sens le désir monter en moi. Il me rend fou.

Il s'interrompt et me fixe, ses mains de part et d'autre de mes joues. Cette vision m'est presque insupportable, indécente, et j'ai envie de lui si fort, dans cette cellule glauque et froide...

Je m'empare de sa bouche pour rompre le contact visuel, il est trop dur à soutenir. Je l'embrasse avec fougue, presque violemment, tandis que le désir m'assaille comme jamais.

Je sens qu'il bouge contre moi. Il me fait pivoter et glisse ses jambes autour des miennes et se colle tout contre moi.

Je sens son désir, plus hardent que jamais sur le mien. Il me rend fou. Je gémis malgré moi alors qu'il se déhanche outrageusement contre moi, me faisant perdre la raison, me faisant oublier où je suis, tout ce qui n'est pas lui.

J'entends des pas qui se rapprochent dangereusement de nous. Il les a entendus aussi car il lâche ma bouche et se lève brusquement. C'est comme si on m'avait arraché une partie de moi en même temps. Je me sens si vide.

On se regarde, plein de regrets, déjà, pourtant je ne suis pas encore parti, je ne sais même pas si c'est moi qu'on vient chercher.

Mais un homme se dirige vers nous, inéluctablement. Il ouvre la cellule et m'ordonne de le suivre, je suis pétrifié.

Il me regarde, froidement, comme si tout ça ne lui faisait rien, qu'il n'avait pas de sentiments. Mais je sais qu'il a mal, peut-être pas autant que moi, mais je le sens.

Je ne veux pas partir, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Toujours la même rengaine, _je n'ai pas le choix_. Je suis traversé par une envie folle, plus rien d'autre n'a d'importance et je me jette sur lui, je le serre fortement contre moi. Il passe ses bras dans mon dos, et il se laisse aller, nous restons ainsi, étroitement enlacés, je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps, tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est trop dur de le lâcher.

Un raclement de gorge me ramène sur terre, et je consens à le laisser. L'homme qui se tient face à nous, nous regarde d'un air méprisant et incrédule à la fois. Il ne nous comprend pas, je le vois bien, mais je n'en ai cure. Pas de faux semblants, pas en cet instant.

Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il adviendra de lui. Je ne veux pas le savoir, je dois l'oublier.

Je le regarde à nouveau, comme si c'était la dernière fois, il s'est rassit et fixe le sol. Il a sûrement raison, c'est plus facile ainsi.

Je pars avec ce flic, lui ne m'adresse pas un dernier regard. J'ai la gorge nouée par la peine, mais je ne me retourne pas. Je dois l'oublier, je n'ai pas le choix...


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

_Voilà la suite! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira... Merci au reviewers!_

_J'avais oublier de prévenir que les prochains chapitres -ainsi que celui là- sont un flash back...  
_

_

* * *

  
_

_RAR anonymes_ :

**sSselana** : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira! Bisous

**Surfway** : Salut, merci pour ta review, contente que tu aies aimé l'idée ! :) J'espère que ça va continuer... Bisous

**Taken** : Salut, merci beaucoup pour ta review, et pour ces compliments qui m'ont fait super plaisir ! :) J'espère ne pas te décevoir... Bisous

_**Disclaimer**_ : _Les persos appartiennent à JKR_

_**Fiction rated**_ : _M_

_**Pairing**_ : _HP/DM_

Note pour **Arrya** _: Voila mdame, c'est fini!! Ouf ^^ Merci encore pour ton boulot, c'est niquel!  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Il est temps pour moi d'arrêter de dramatiser… Je tourne en rond depuis deux heures, car il m'a été impossible de me rendormir, uniquement parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée…

Je suis pathétique. Le réveil que j'avais très inutilement enclenché la veille vient de sonner, et j'ai failli en faire une attaque… Mon Dieu, je ferais mieux de me détendre, je ressemble à un puceau qui s'en va perdre sa virginité !

Je saute sous la douche, et le flot purificateur délie peu à peu mes muscles contractés, cependant mon pauvre estomac est soumis à rude épreuve. Je ne peux m'empêcher de spéculer sur cette nouvelle année d'étudiant.

Des bribes de souvenirs gardés lors des portes ouvertes me reviennent. Un décor luxueux, mais totalement impersonnel, le réfectoire bondé d'étudiants, ces immenses amphithéâtres où j'entends déjà une voix monocorde dispensant un cours des plus soporifiques, et contre laquelle je devrai lutter pour rester concentré. Rentrer chez moi après des heures d'un bourrage de crâne presque inhumain, et m'efforcer de rouvrir mes livres, ma torture, pour apprendre par cœur des textes juridiques, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient un sens, une définition propre. La même pour tout le monde.

Malgré tout, je suis heureux d'avoir choisis cette voix. Quoique «choix » ne soit pas réellement le terme approprié, mon père n'aurait pas accepté que je me lance dans d'autres études, quelles qu'elles soient.

Mais je m'en accommode bien, même si je suis plus littéraire. Au moins je saurais à quoi m'en tenir, après tout, nul n'est sensé ignorer la loi…

Et puis j'ai toujours aimé les règles, la civilité, ce qui fait de l'humanité une espèce à part entière.

Je sors de la douche et fais face à mon miroir, je ne suis pas très satisfait du reflet qu'il me renvoie… D'horribles cernes violacés ornent mes yeux, il semblerait que j'ai passé la nuit à faire la fête.

Personne ne sera témoin de ça, alors je prends le remède miracle de ma mère, deux cotons imbibés d'eau de bleuet, que je me colle sur les yeux quelques secondes. Je dois être ridicule… Mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'arriver à mon premier jour à Royal Holloway, s'il vous plaît, avec la tête toute boursoufflée ! Ca ne ferait pas sérieux.

Un coup de brosse, très inutile lui aussi, une tenue conventionnelle, mes lentilles, et me voilà fin prêt. Je me rassure, je crois que je ressemble finalement à quelque chose…

Dans la cuisine tout le monde est déjà sur le qui vive. Mon père répète sa plaidoirie avec une feuille à la main, sous les remarques approbatrices de ma mère et ma sœur. Moi, je ne suis pas bon publique ce matin, et l'assiette chargée de bacon et d'œufs brouillés posée sur la table à mon intention, me donne des hauts le cœur…

Ma grimace n'est malheureusement pas passée inaperçu, et voila que Nina, la femme de ménage me sermonne à propos de l'importance capitale d'un petit déjeuné copieux. Heureusement ma mère comprend mon anxiété et ne me force pas à manger, de toute façon c'est à elle que je dois ce tempérament. Saleté d'atavisme !

Je prends un paquet de gâteaux au hasard, au cas où l'appétit me reviendrait dans la matinée, fais mine d'entendre les précieuses recommandations de mon paternel, embrasse tout le monde avec un sourire forcé, et quitte l'appartement le cœur battant.

Heureusement je passe prendre mon meilleur ami Ron, qui est dans une section scientifique à la même fac que moi, et je compte sur lui pour me faire décompresser.

J'arrive au parking sous terrain, la fraicheur du matin m'arrache quelques grelottements. J'ai encore un peu de mal à me souvenir de la place de ma voiture, mais je profite du chemin pour m'extasier devant les autos rutilantes des résidents, et ainsi penser à autre chose.

La voilà. Ma mini cooper noir laqué, qui parait bien modeste parmi toutes ces grosses berlines de luxe, mais j'ai toujours aimé cette voiture.

Je monte et pose les mains sur le volant un instant. Le poste se met en route et je laisse au hasard le soin de choisir la musique pour le trajet.

Le hasard fait bien les choses, La Goutte D'Or, St Germain… La basse grasse et le son de la flute me détendent. Je pousse encore un peu plus le volume.

Les sièges en cuir neuf dégagent une odeur appréciable, je commence à relativiser, et préfère reporter mon attention sur la musique. Je m'apaise peu à peu, et m'engage dans la rue.

Le répit, est malheureusement, de courte durée. Me voilà lancé dans la zone de mon quartier. Je slalome entre les voitures garées en double file et celles qui viennent en sens inverse, manque d'écraser un piéton qui m'insulte copieusement, et que je gratifie d'un geste obscène de la main, tandis que je me félicite d'avoir eu mon permis dans cette ville de fous.

Peu importe. Je me concentre et prends de la vitesse sur une avenue fluide, un détour jusque Camden, et me voilà en compagnie de mon frère de cœur.

Son sourire me met aussitôt de bonne humeur.

« Salut vieux… » me dit-il en montant. « Bien dormis ? »

« Mouais, pas vraiment… Je suis debout depuis cinq heures, et je stresse comme un fou… »

« Ouais je m'en doutais… j'ai voulu t'appeler ce matin, mais pour ma part je me suis levé à la bourre, comme d'habitude, donc j'ai pas eu le temps, désolé… »

« T'inquiètes, c'est pas grave. »

Je me réengage dans la circulation, et Ron me colle d'office un cd dans le poste, prétextant qu'il faut se motiver, et qu'il n'y a rien de tel qu'un bon vieux rock pour cela.

J'ai l'habitude avec lui maintenant, et je me laisse prendre au jeu. Nous secouons la tête dans tous les sens en s'esclaffant, la vie me parait plus légère tout à coup.

Je lui demande des nouvelles de Ginny, sa sœur et accessoirement ma petite amie depuis six mois. Mais je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps, et elle est encore au lycée cette année.

Apparemment elle n'a pas apprécié que je ne décroche pas à ses nombreux appels hier. Je m'en doutais, mais elle me tape sur le système en ce moment en ce moment, et je n'avais pas envie de lui parler. Je l'aime bien, mais elle n'est pasdouée pour réconforter les gens, et puis honnêtement je doute d'avoir le temps pour elle dorénavant, et je ne cache pas être curieux de connaitre la nouvelle gente féminine qui sera désormais à ma disposition… Parait-il que les étudiantes sont plutôt frivoles, et je suis jeune, après tout…

Nous arrivons au parking de la fac dans la bonne humeur.

Je m'y engage, constatant que les places manquent déjà. Nous sommes contraints d'avancer vers le fond, j'espère que nous ne serons pas en retard…

Je trouve finalement une place.

Nous descendons tranquillement de la voiture, quand soudainement, une Aston Martin coupée se gare en trombe juste à côté de nous.

Le type se gare comme un pied, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour l'aile droite de ma voiture. Ron se dégage brusquement, tandis qu'un blond sort nonchalamment du coupé, manquant de percuter ma portière avec la sienne.

Je me précipite sur le côté pour vérifier qu'il n'y a rien, et le garçon se rend à son coffre pour récupérer un arsenal de valises, comme si de rien était.

Je fronce les sourcils, et me dirige vers lui.

« Tu pourrais faire attention ! T'as faillis emplafonner ma voiture !! » je m'exclame.

Le type me regarde comme si j'étais un demeuré, et hausse les épaules. Il regarde distraitement ma voiture avec un sourire narquois, puis relève les yeux vers moi.

« Tu vois bien qu'elle n'a rien ta poubelle… » me répond-il dédaigneusement, tandis que Ron se tortille dans tous les sens.

« Harry… Il faut y aller, il est plus de moins cinq… » me dit-il en regardant sa montre, et le blond lève les yeux vers moi, interrogateur.

« Harry ? Harry comment ? » me demande-t-il.

« Potter… Harry Potter. » je lui réponds.

« Hum… Je m'en doutais… ton père, le baveux, te ressemble vraiment, y'a pas à dire… Je crois qu'il a travaillé pour mon père… » me répond-il avec un air hautain méprisable.

« Et, tu es ? » je lui demande à mon tour. Il semble clairement surpris que je ne le reconnaisse pas, il ne répond pas et me fixe comme le pire des ignorants.

« C'est Draco Malfoy… » me chuchote Ron à l'oreille. Je grimace en entendant ce prénom…peu commun, je dirais, tandis que le concerné me regarde d'un air supérieur. Son nom me dit bien quelque chose, mais je ne saurais dire où je l'ai entendu.

« Draco Malfoy ? » je lui demande avec désinvolture en lui tendant une poignée de main, feignant la politesse. Il regarde ma main légèrement surpris et j'ai l'impression qu'il réprime une moue dégoûtée. Il s'attendait à quoi, que je lui tire la révérence ?

Il sert ma main, le port altier, et son expression supérieur m'irrite au-delà des mots, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui lancer, sarcastique :

« Tes parents ne t'ont pas épargné… » lui dis-je la une mine faussement contrite. Sa poigne se resserre alors sur ma main, et je dois me retenir pour ne pas gémir de douleur.

Malfoy me fixe intensément, on dirait qu'il a mille répliques cinglantes au bord des lèvres mais qu'il ne sait pas laquelle choisir. Je prends soudain conscience de son regard. Gris, perçant et déstabilisant, j'ai l'impression que le reste du décor qui m'entoure se floute, je n'ai plus conscience que de ce regard et de cette main qui serre trop fortement la mienne.

Nous restons comme ça, je ne saurais dire combien de temps. Probablement quelques secondes, mais cela me parait une éternité. Je me sens fouillé par ces yeux gris qui ne cillent pas, et le sang quitte mon visage.

Une sonnerie bruyante retentit dans l'enceinte de la fac, et me fait sursauter. Ron pousse un raclement de gorge gêné, il semble clairement impatient.

Malfoy s'approche de moi, ne lâchant toujours pas ma main, que je ne sens même plus, et me chuchote à l'oreille :

« Nous nous reverrons, Potter… » tout en me lançant un regard malveillant, qui, combiné au son de sa voix me fait frissonner. Je reste coi un moment, l'observant s'en aller vers le campus.

J'espère qu'il n'est pas en cours avec moi.

Ron me regarde, perplexe, puis secoue la tête comme si je venais de faire une connerie.

« Quoi ? » je lui demande agacé.

« Rien… on en parle au déjeuné, on est en retard, tu ferais mieux de speeder… » me dit-il en s'éloignant.

J'avance sans conviction vers l'entrée du bâtiment indiquée sur mon emploi du temps.

Je me suis fais un copain, on dirait… charmant.

Les couloirs sont déserts. Je crois que je suis vraiment à la bourre… J'arrive devant ma salle, et entre le plus discrètement possible.

Je constate finalement que le professeur n'est pas encore arrivé, en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

Tous les regards se tournent alors vers moi, et j'avance mal à l'aise pour rejoindre une place encore libre.

Une fois installé, la porte s'ouvre à nouveau. Je m'attends à voir entrer le professeur, mais à la place, c'est une jeune fille qui s'avance.

Je jurerais la connaitre.

Son visage m'est vraiment familier. Elle avance vers moi et me sourit timidement, prenant place sur la chaise contiguë à la mienne.

« Hermione Granger ?! » je m'exclame un peu trop fort. Elle se tourne vers moi en fronçant les sourcils, puis après m'avoir observé un instant, me remet.

« Harry ?! Quelle surprise ! » me dit-elle avec un sourire rayonnant.

Hermione était au collège avec moi. J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que je ne l'ai pas vu. Elle n'a pas beaucoup changée, toujours ces longues boucles brunes, ces yeux noisettes, espiègles, qui dénotent une grande vivacité d'esprit. J'ai toujours apprécié cette fille, et je crois même que j'avais le béguin pour elle au collège. Mais je n'ai jamais osé lui parler, j'étais trop intimidé.

Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de la voir. Elle est resplendissante.

« En licence de droit, toi aussi ? » je lui demande en chuchotant.

« Oui, comme tu vois… Si je m'attendais à te voir ! On déjeune ensemble ce midi, que tu me racontes un peu ce que tu deviens ? » Me dit-elle, je crois que je rougis et elle me sourit, visiblement gêné elle aussi.

« D'accord… Je serai avec Ron, tu te souviens ? »

« Oh… Oui, bien sûr ! C'est amusant qu'on se retrouve tous ici ! » je lui souris.

Le prof fait enfin son entré, et attire notre attention.

Pour ce premier cours, de droit constitutionnel précisément, les choses se passent relativement bien. Nous faisons plus connaissance qu'autre chose… Bizarre. Moi qui croyais que les profs de fac ne s'intéressaient pas vraiment aux élèves.

Enfin, je dois avouer que c'est surtout lui qui nous à raconté sa vie, ainsi que les différents thèmes que nous aborderons au cours de l'année. Il est assez sympathique, je le trouve un peu excentrique mais dans la mesure où c'en est amusant, et pas effrayant.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lancer des regards en coin à Hermione pendant tout le cours. J'espère qu'elle n'a rien remarqué. Je ne voudrais pas l'embarrasser dès le premier jour, ou qu'elle me prenne pour une espèce d'obsédé…

Elle est vraiment agréable. Elle prend toujours aussi bien la parole devant les autres. Je l'admire pour ça. Moi je serais bien incapable de déblatérer autant d'informations, avec un tel sang froid devant toutes ces personnes. Et je prétends vouloir faire avocat… Il va me falloir rectifier ce point faible.

Hermione me quitte car elle a un cours de Français, nous nous rejoindrons pour le déjeuner.

J'ai presque oublié l'incident de ce matin grâce à elle, et les cours sont moins rébarbatifs que je ne le craignais.

A midi, mon estomac cri famine. Je crois que la pression est définitivement retombée.

Je rejoins Hermione qui m'attend dans le hall principal, et nous partons ensemble au réfectoire, où Ron doit déjà être arrivé. J'ai hâte de voir sa réaction quand il la reconnaitra. Ces deux là ce sont toujours cherchés dans mes souvenirs. Ils restaient courtois l'un envers l'autre, cependant je sentais une certaine tension par moment, et les désaccords allaient bon train, à l'époque. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas d'animosité entre eux.

Heureusement, Ron à changé, il est moins buté je dirais, et Hermione n'avait pas l'air ennuyée qu'il soit avec nous à la fac.

Nous nous approchons de Ron qui nous attend devant l'entré du réfectoire, et je peux voir d'ici ses yeux s'écarquiller, au fur et à mesure que nous avançons. Il doit reconnaitre Hermione.

« Ron, tu te souviens d'Hermione Granger ? » je lui demande, une fois à sa hauteur.

« Oui, oui… bien sûr… comment vas-tu depuis ce temps ? »

« Très bien merci… » lui répond-elle.

J'appréhende un peu leurs rapports.

Nous nous dirigeons tous trois dans la cafétéria, et une fois les plateaux remplis, cherchons tant bien que mal une place tranquille dans ce lieu immense et hostile.

Nous trouvons finalement une table située dans un recoin, plus ou moins dissimulé par une grande plante verte. Parfait.

Nous parlons de tout et de rien. Hermione semble étonnée que Ron ait été accepté dans une fac aussi cotée. Il est vrai qu'au collège, il n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un élève studieux. Mais elle a la politesse de ne pas le dire clairement. C'était, à l'époque, le genre de piques qu'elle lui aurait lancé sans hésiter, et qui aurait considérablement refroidie l'ambiance.

A la fin du repas Ron me demande finalement :

« Au fait pour ce matin… »

« Oui, quoi ? »

« Toi, tu as le don de t'attirer les bonnes grâces des gens qu'il faut… » me dit-il avec un sourire que je devine ironique.

« Quoi ?! Je vais pas me laisser faire par ce sale présomptueux, sous prétexte qu'il est le fils de je-sais-pas-qui Malfoy ! »

« Ouais… mais dis-toi bien que si ce mec t'as dans le collimateur, il va t'en faire baver… Et son père, pour info… C'est Lucius Malfoy, le PDG d'IFF Corporate, tu vois un peu ? »

Maintenant le nom me revient. Je crois même que j'ai entendu parler de son fils finalement. Une racaille, parait-il… En tous cas, il est clair qu'être PDG de cette boite, implique d'avoir le bras long. Une multinationale gigantesque, qui recrute la plupart des "nez" de ce monde, mettant au point les fragrances allant du produit pour chiottes, au dernier parfum d'Yves Saint Laurent.

Peu importe, je ne me laisserai pas intimider par ce type prétentieux.

« Et alors… Ca ne fait pas de lui le Messie ! Arrêtez d'accorder tant d'importance aux gens grâce à leur statut social ! Je ne me laisserai pas emmerder par ce mec, point. » je réponds catégorique. Ron me semble dubitatif, mais n'insiste pas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOHPMOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je rentre chez moi, plutôt satisfait de cette journée.

Ma mère et ma sœur - à croire qu'elles n'ont rien à faire de leurs vies- sont encore à la cuisine quand j'arrive, et me bombardent de questions.

Je réponds tant bien que mal, quelque peu évasif. J'apprends que Ginny à appelé, et qu'elle avait l'air de très mauvaise grâce...

De ce fait, après avoir englouti un bon quatre heure, je prends le combiné pour appeler Ginny, et m'en vais encore me justifier au près de ma petite amie :

"Allô ?"

"Ginny, c'est moi..."

"Hum..."

"Tu vas bien ma belle?" je lui demande mine de rien, juste pour voir si je peux m'en sortir sans explications.

"Oui..." me répond-elle froidement.

Ca sent le terrain miné.

"Euh... ta rentrée s'est bien passée ?"

"Ca va..."

"Hum... T'es sûre que ça va Ginny ?"

"..."

La technique ne marche visiblement pas, inutile de faire comme si de rien n'était. Je change de tactique.

"Ginny? Toujours là?"

"Oui, oui..."

"Bon écoutes, je suis désolé de pas être passé, j'ai eu pleins de choses à faire... Et puis j'étais stressé à mort, crois moi, j'aurais pas été de bonne compagnie..."

"Oh ça va ! Franchement trouve autre chose, dis clairement que ça t'emmerdais de venir me voir !"

"Mais n'importe quoi ! T'es parano sérieux ! Je t'ai dis que j'avais eu pleins de choses à faire, ok ? On va pas se prendre la tête pour ça !"

"Ouais, bon aller... J'en ai marre... C'est toujours comme ça avec toi..."

"Je..."

"Je te rappelle plus tard..." m'interrompt-elle catégorique, et la sonnerie du téléphone retentit aussitôt.

Aïe... Ca c'est encore moins bien passé que je ne l'envisageais... Elle est vraiment caractérielle cette fille, et la continuelle sensation de devoir lui rendre des comptes commence à m'agacer sérieusement...

Ma jeunesse me rappelle que j'ai tout le temps d'être confronter à ce genre de situations... Oh oui... Et le temps passe si vite.

Faisant le maximum pour ne pas culpabiliser malgré tout, je vais dans ma chambre et consulte les quelques mails que j'ai reçu dans la journée.

Je fixe un instant mon sac de cours en grimaçant, le professeur d'histoire du droit nous a déjà donné un sujet de dissertation, mais je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça... Je préfère surfer sur la toile, découvrant de nouveaux morceaux de jazz, le casque aux oreilles.

Mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche au bout d'un moment. Aucun numéro ne s'affiche, pourvu que ce ne soit pas Ginny...

"Allô ?" dis-je en décrochant, incertain.

"Harry? C'est Ron..." me répond mon meilleur ami, je pousse un soupir de soulagement.

"Ah... Tu fais quoi là?"

"Bah... Je tourne en rond... j'ai une flemme pas possible ! Je prendrais bien l'air en fait, ça te dis de faire un tour sur Covent ?" me demande-t-il, et je me réjouis de la proposition.

"Ouais, avec plaisir ! Je prends une douche vite fait, je passe te prendre dans un petite demi-heure..."

"Ok vieux, à tout à l'heure."

Maintenant, encore va-t-il falloir justifier la raison de ma sortie en pleine semaine, au maître de maison, qui est je dois le dire, assez intransigeant quand au comportement à adopter pour un étudiant en droit...

Je descends au salon, et constate qu'un groupe d'amis de la famille est invité à prendre l'apéritif.

Une aubaine, car les invités ont le mérite d'accaparer l'attention de mon père de manière très efficace.

"Hum... Papa? Excuse-moi de t'interrompre..." je salue les personnes présentes d'un signe de tête respectueux.

"Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a?"

"Je voudrais sortir sur Covent un moment avec Ronald, je ne rentrerai pas tard..." j'annonce avec politesse. Mon père me regarde un moment plutôt septique.

"Vas-y Harry, mais une fois n'est pas coutume, je ne veux pas te voir traîner dehors les soirs de semaine, c'est compris ?"

"Oui, bien sûr, papa... à tout à l'heure..." je me presse de sortir de la pièce, au cas où il changerait d'avis en cours de route...

Je remonte rapidement pour prendre une douche, et me changer.

J'opte pour un jean bleu foncé, un pull gris, mes richelieu Weston, et un caban anticipant la fraicheur de la soirée.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoHPDMOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Une fois sur place, nous nous installons à une terrasse, le soleil revoie une chaleur agréable.

Le monde afflue toujours densément dans ce quartier.

Ron observe les gens passer d'un air distrait. Il semble dans ses pensées...

"T'as eu ma sœur tout à l'heure ?" me demande-t-il au bout d'un moment, et le ton qu'il emploi n'annonce rien de bon, il n'a déjà pas décroché un mot pendant le trajet...

"Euh... ouais..."

"Hum... et vous vous êtes dit quoi?"

"Qu'est ce que tu me fais là, Ron? Franchement sans vouloir t'offenser je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde..."

"Les relations de ma sœur me regardent dès lors qu'elles la font souffrir... Comprends bien ça..."

"Ohlala ! Mais vous avez un problème affectif dans cette famille ou quoi?! Je n'ai strictement rien fait à ta sœur..."

"Ouais, bah vu dans quel état elle était après avoir raccroché de votre conversation, j'ai du mal à y croire..."

Je me renfrogne et ne réponds rien. Voilà que les Weasley s'allient entre eux -surtout ces deux là- j'aurais vraiment tout vu dans ma vie!

"Tiens! Harry, Ron, comment ça va?" me lance tout à coup une voix derrière nous. Je me retourne rapidement et reconnais avec une agréable surprise, Hermione qui me sourit chaleureusement.

"Ah! Salut Hermione..." je lui réponds, soulagé de pouvoir me défaire un moment de la lourde atmosphère qui règne avec mon ami.

"Je vous présente mon petit ami, Blaise Zabini..." nous dit Hermione. Soudain, un magnifique métis aux yeux noisette s'avance vers nous, pendant que j'essaye d'occulter l'once de jalousie qui m'atteint brusquement.

"Messieurs..." dit-il en nous serrant la main. Je le trouve froid, hautain, et son attitude me rappelle bizarrement quelqu'un...

"Bon, je vous laisse... On se voit en cours Harry? "me fait Hermione avec son habituel sourire déstabilisant.

"Euh, oui, oui bien sûr," dis-je en rougissant légèrement, "A demain..."

Tandis qu'ils s'éloignent, Ron se tourne vers moi avec un sourire que je trouve un peu trop moqueur.

"Quoi?" Je lui demande.

"Elle te plait n'est ce pas? ... Aller j'ai vu comment tu la dévores des yeux depuis ce matin..."

"Je ne la dévore pas des yeux!!"

"Ouais... Tu sais je peux comprendre que tu n'ais pas l'intention de rester avec ma sœur toute ta vie... Mais je t'interdis de lui faire du mal, quitte là s'il le faut, mais ne fais rien dans son dos..."

"Ron ! Mais pour qui tu me prends?! Et puis je n'ai jamais dis qu'elle me plaisait, je la trouve mignonne, certes, intelligente aussi, charmante..."

"Aller vieux, arrête ! Je te connais par cœur... Regardes-toi quand tu parles d'elle on dirait un adolescent amoureux..." me dit Ron en rigolant, je me renfrogne à nouveau. Je n'ai rien d'un ado amoureux!

"Bon, en ce qui concerne ma sœur... Avoues que ça ne va pas génial en ce moment..."

"Hum... Je sais pas trop quoi te dire... Je l'aime beaucoup, Ron, je t'assure, mais... Disons que ça s'arrête là..."

"Oui, et je peux tout à fait le comprendre ! Tu comptais m'en parler quand ? Je suis là pour ça aussi tu sais..."

"Ouais, excuse moi, mais c'est ta sœur, enfin tu vois... C'est délicat d'en parler avec toi..."

"Hum... Oui c'est sûr... Bon, allons faire un tour au centre commercial, je veux me trouver une tenue pour samedi soir..."

"Ouais, ok, je vais régler." dis-je en me levant, je vais au bar payer et nous sortons.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la galerie marchande, et je suis finalement soulagé d'avoir eu cetteconversation, avec mon ami. J'appellerai Ginny en rentrant ce soir, il faut vraiment que nous ayons une conversation, pour savoir où nous en sommes...

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Alors? :) Bisous à tout le monde...

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_Me revoilà, avec le deuxième chapitre de la fic... _

_Dites merci aux insomniaques, j'ai nommé_** Arrya**, _et moi même, qui travaillons avec acharnement (même la nuit...^^)_

_Je la remercie encore pour ces corrections impeccables, dans un délai record! (Pas touche elle est n'a moi!! =_= lol)_

_Bon, j'arrête mes bêtises,et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Disclaimer** : Les persos appartiennent à JKR...

**Fiction Rated** : M

**Pairing** : HP/DM

RAR anonymes :

_**Taken**_ : Coucou! Merci de continuer à me lire... Allons, ne te fies pas trop aux apparences, peut-être qu'Harry et Hermione ne sortiront pas ensemble finalement...^^ Enfin, je te laisse constater... Merci pour les compliments, ça m'encourage beaucoup... Gros bisous, et j'espère que tu aimeras!

* * *

POV Draco, Campus de Royal Holoway

Une rentrée très décevante que voilà. Comme je m'y attendais, la fréquentation de l'établissement prestigieux est bassement insipide…

J'ai fais la connaissance de Potter fils, mon père m'a confirmé au téléphone qu'il a travaillé avec le sien autrefois.

Bref, il n'est rien d'autre qu'un de ces types qui se veulent charismatiques, mais qui manquent cruellement de confiance en eux.

Il ne m'a même pas reconnu, pas que j'en sois vexé, mais il serait temps de sortir le dimanche tout de même !

Cependant je pense lui avoir fait forte impression. S'il est intelligent, ce mec ne se frottera pas trop à moi.

Le problème, c'est que je doute fortement de ses capacités dans ce domaine… Or, sachant toujours tirer avantage de chaque situation, il s'avèrera probablement être une bonne victime sur laquelle je pourrai passer mes nerfs, un passe temps agréable en somme…

Enfin, deux points positifs viennent toutefois égayer le tableau. Mon camarade de chambré, Ben si je me souviens bien, est plutôt discret, et semble avoir élu domicile à la bibliothèque de la fac.

Je ne m'en plains pas, mon manoir du Surret me manque déjà. Je crois que la solitude et l'isolement ont finalement eut raison de moi.

Deuxième chose, ma voisine et amie de toujours, Pansy, a été acceptée en études commerciales avec moi. C'était loin d'être gagné, mais elle semble avoir plus d'un tour dans son sac, c'est une Parkinson qui se respecte…

Le campus est aussi relativement tranquille. Ainsi, installé à mon bureau, je classe méticuleusement les différents polycopiés que les professeurs nous ont distribués dans mon porte document.

Un spectacle affligeant. De plus, je n'ai pas du tout la tête à ça. De toute façon je compte sur mes légendaires aptitudes pour réussir sans trop me fatiguer, comme je l'ai toujours fait.

Ce soir je suis convié à une soirée sur Piccallidy, Romuald Nilson en personne m'a appelé pour m'inviter. Je dois avouer que cela flatte mon égo.

Ce type est très important, bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi exactement. En tous cas, il a le carnet d'adresse le plus convoité de la capitale et il côtoie les hommes d'affaires, les avocats et politiciens les plus influents de Londres.

Pour ma part, je le fréquente car son petit ami, Victor Krum, est mon fournisseur officiel. D'après ce que j'ai compris cet homme est Russe, en tous cas son accent me force à le penser…

Ils ne sont pas nets ces deux là, je le sais pertinemment, mais au moins ils sont du genre discrets, et j'ai peu de risques d'avoir à faire à la police avec eux.

Pour l'instant, Victor est simplement mon dealer, et Romuald m'apprécie assez pour me laisser participer aux soirées branchées qu'ils organisent tous les deux.

Et puis je suis non seulement le fils de Lucius Malfoy, mais aussi le filleul de Severus Snape… Que pourrait-il bien m'arriver ?

Le porte document me semble à présent correctement trié. Je vais à la salle de bain pour me préparer.

Ces tenues distinguées et de circonstances dans ce genre d'établissements, sont certes, classes et me confèrent une allure magnifique, mais elles sont vraiment inconfortables ! J'en viens presque à attendre l'hiver impatiemment tant je meurs de chaud là dedans.

Pour la soirée, malheureusement, je me dois de nouveau d'arborer un style approprié. J'ai cependant plus de liberté et j'opte pour un costume marron glacé, celui qui aurait dû faire sensation lors de mon précédent anniversaire, et que je ne me suis pas résolu à porter uniquement pour ennuyer mes parents…

A cette occasion, ce sera parfait.

Une fois que j'estime être prêt, je sors du campus et vais récupérer ma voiture.

La circulation de cette ville me prend encore un peu au dépourvu. Je dois faire face à de nombreux obstacles auxquels je ne suis pas confronté dans ma chère campagne. Enfin, je m'habituerai.

J'arrive à l'adresse indiquée environs dix minutes plus tard. Un homme en uniforme se dirige vers moi et me fait signe de lui laisser mon véhicule. Je suis ensuite escorté par une armoire à glace qui m'emmène jusqu'à un appartement somptueux.

Victor Krum, qui se tient dans l'entrée afin d'accueillir les invités, m'aperçoit et m'offre un sourire rayonnant.

«Draco ! » me dit-il en roulant le « r », « vous avez trouvé sans trop de problèmes ? »

« Ca a été, je vous remercie. Qu'y a-t-il au programme ? »

« Une affaire concluante que nous venons de terminer. J'ai donc organisé cette petite fête et suggéré de vous inviter… Ai-je bien fait ? »

« Bien sûr. Je suis ravi de vous voir, Victor, pourrions nous discuter tout à l'heure ? » je lui demande avec un regard entendu. Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête et me répond :

« Ecoutez… Voyez l'homme juste là ? » me demande-t-il en me désignant un jeune homme dont l'âge semble osciller entre vingt cinq et trente ans, j'opine discrètement. « Vous traiterez avec lui, pour cette fois du moins, j'aurais l'occasion de vous expliquer pourquoi… Faites moi confiance, Draco Malfoy, cet homme est comme mon frère, vous pouvez être tranquille. »

« Bien… » je réponds. Je suis tout de même sceptique, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. « Comment s'appelle-t-il ? » je demande en plissant les yeux légèrement. Victor esquisse un sourire énigmatique.

« Vladimir… Appelez le Vladimir… » me répond-il. « Veuillez m'excuser je dois vous laisser. » Il m'adresse un signe de tête et prend congé.

Je décide de faire un tour dans ce lieu impressionnant. La superficie me parait presque incalculable, et le décor raffiné rend l'endroit spectaculaire.

J'avance en direction du salon de réception. Les murs y sont d'une couleur blanche immaculée.

Une immense fontaine en cascade de verre trône au milieu de la pièce, l'eau qui s'y écoule vient s'échouer dans un bassin circulaire fait de marbre.

De nombreuses plantes vertes donnent un côté exotique à l'appartement, le mobilier est moderne, de couleur sombre en majorité, et contraste à merveille avec la blancheur des murs.

Je suis dans mon élément.

Un bar blanc tient place au fond de la pièce. Des appliques rouge vif parfaitement alignées pendent sur tout son long, donnant une touche chaleureuse au décor.

Je m'y rends pour prendre un verre, et voir qui est présent.

« Une Vodka Martini avec une olive je vous pris. » Je demande poliment au serveur.

Je m'assois sur un haut tabouret surplombant ainsi l'assemblé, et laisse mon regard flotter sur les invités.

Je reconnais quelques visages familiers, et sais déjà où je me rendrai une fois que j'aurais eu ma consommation.

J'attends patiemment que le barman finisse son œuvre quand soudain, une voix singulièrement familière vient agacer mes oreilles délicates.

« Draco ?! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! » me dit une demoiselle sur un ton mielleux insupportable, je me retourne et lui lance un regard dédaigneux.

« Tiens, tiens… Parker… Encore en train de racoler ? » je lui réponds avec cynisme. Ses orbes bruns m'assassinent un instant, puis elle reprend contenance.

« Tu es injuste avec moi, Malfoy, je suis venue avec une amie… et je ne racole personne ! »

« Ah oui ? Pardon, tu as raison… je suis d'une impolitesse affligeante… reprenons tu veux bien ? Alors, comment vas-tu ma chère Parker ? » Je lui demande d'une voix trainante tout en affichant mon sourire le plus sarcastique. Mon air méprisant fait mouche et la fille se renfrogne encore plus.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas de cœur, encore pire que ton père ! Je voulais juste discuter un peu, ça ne va pas très bien en ce moment… et puis j'aurais vraiment aimé rentrer avec toi, Draco, ça ne te dis pas ? » susurre-t-elle au creux de mon coup. J'en frissonne de dégoût.

Elle s'approche de moi et colle discrètement une main sur mon sexe.

Si elle s'imagine engendrer une quelconque réaction de ma part, la pauvre fille va être déçue… Ainsi, mon bas ventre reste bien tranquille, et ne réagit à aucun moment à la pression qu'elle essaie d'exercer dessus.

Je me dégage lentement pour ne pas me faire remarquer.

« Tu perds ton temps, Parker, je ne fais pas dans le social… Ta place est en bas, sur le trottoir, maintenant tu vas gentiment allez chasser ailleurs, et sans faire d'esclandre, compris ? » je reste totalement indifférent à son air éploré.

« Salaud ! » me crache-t-elle, avant de s'éloigner à grandes enjambées. Je soupire de soulagement…

J'enlève ma veste et fait signe à un domestique de venir m'en débarrasser, et une fois soulagé d'une chaleur malvenue, j'enlève l'olive de mon verre en la jetant négligemment sur le sol, et le bois d'une seule traite. J'en recommande un autre aussitôt.

« La demoiselle t'importunait ? » me demande l'ami que je comptais justement rejoindre, en prenant place à côté de moi. Je me retourne surpris, alors que je ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

« En effet… Comment se fait-il que Romuald tolère ce genre de groupies ? » je questionne plus pour moi-même. « Enfin, comment vas-tu, Erin ? »

« Ca va, je te remercie. »

« Jessica n'est pas avec toi ? »

«Non, elle m'a abandonné pour une potiche en début de soirée, elles sont parties sur la terrasse au niveau supérieur et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis… » me dit-il avec un sourire.

« Tu es chanceux… cette fille est la moins emmerdante qu'il m'ait été donné de voir… »

« C'est vrai, tu as raison… » Il s'interrompt un moment, se retourne et regarde les invités, les coudes nonchalamment posés sur le bar. Il semble en pleine réflexion. Il s'approche ensuite de moi, et me susurre sur le ton de la confidence :

« Ecoute Draco… Je ne devrais probablement pas te parler de ça, mais j'ai vu ton parrain sortir d'ici tout à l'heure… Il était accompagné de Romuald, et de deux autres hommes… » J'écarquille les yeux, surpris.

« Pa…Pardon ?! » dis-je en bégayant. « Es-tu bien en train de me parler de Snape ?! »

« Lui-même… »

« Allons, Erin, tu as dû forcer sur je ne sais quoi mon ami… Mon parrain ne fréquenterait jamais ces… ces gens ! »

« Je te dis ce que j'ai vu, Draco, et c'est bien Snape qui est sortit de là tout à l'heure… » me dit-il catégoriquement. J'affiche une moue des plus septiques. « Parions, puisque tu es si sûr de toi… »

J'accepterai volontiers le défi mais je ne suis pas aussi sûr de moi qu'il le pense.

« C'est impossible… » je souffle un peu chamboulé.

J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour mon parrain. Une figure de droiture pour moi. L'exemple qui me permet de continuer à croire que l'honnêteté n'est pas une parfaite ineptie.

Mais s'il était vraiment ici, ce sont mes idéaux qui s'envolent.

Il n'a strictement rien à faire dans ce repère d'asservis…

« Malfoy ? Tu es tout pâle, ça va ? » je sursaute en sortant de mes pensées. Non ça ne va pas !!

« Oui, oui… ça va… Excuses-moi un moment… »

Je me lève un peu pantelant, et commence à errer sans but précis à travers l'appartement. J'observe néanmoins inconsciemment les invités, et mon estomac se vrille à chaque fois que j'aperçois des cheveux noirs, comme ceux de mon parrain.

Après un moment d'inspection, je me pose sur la première marche des escaliers qui mènent aux étages supérieurs, la tête au creux de mes mains.

Je décide finalement d'allumer une cigarette pour me redonner contenance, et en levant les yeux, je reconnais l'homme que m'a montré Victor, en début de soirée.

Il discute avec une jolie brochette de femmes gloussantes, le genre que j'exècre intensément.

Au bout d'un certain temps où il sent mon regard insistant posé sur lui, il s'excuse au près de ses dames, et me rejoint au pied de l'escalier. Je me lève tandis qu'il s'approche de moi.

« Monsieur Malfoy ? » me dit-il en me tendant une poigné de main. Son accent slave est le même que celui de son compère. « Vladimir Közlov, appelez-moi Vladimir… » je l'observe un moment, en lui serrant la main.

Je suis surpris de constater que sa blondeur est presque égale à la mienne, et ses yeux bleus clair sont déstabilisants.

« Victor m'a dit de m'adresser à vous ce soir. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, savez vous pourquoi ? » je lui demande en lui lançant un regard suspicieux.

« Victor a probablement ses raisons, Monsieur Malfoy… »

« Appelez-moi Draco… » Je l'interromps en souriant poliment.

« Et bien, Draco, je suis sûr que Victor vous expliquera ce pourquoi il ne traite pas avec vous ce soir… Mais soyez tranquille, je suis une personne fiable… »

« C'est vous qui le dites… » je marmonne.

« Pardon ? »

« Rien… pardonnez ma curiosité mais j'ai mes habitudes… Vous comprenez… »

« Bien entendu, mais n'ayez aucune crainte… vous verrez que nous sommes tous ici des hommes de parole… » j'acquiesce d'un signe de tête courtois.

« Bien… Veuillez me suivre je vous pris… » me dit-il. Je m'exécute et le suis à travers un sinueux couloir qui part de l'entrée.

Au bout d'à peine cinq minutes, je ressors de la pièce où Vladimir m'avait emmené. La transaction s'est parfaitement bien déroulée, et c'est à cet instant, tout ce qui m'importe.

Je retourne au salon et me dirige à nouveau vers le bar, où mon ami est toujours installé.

« Tu as repris des couleurs, toi… » me lance-t-il tandis que je m'assois sur le même tabouret que tout à l'heure.

« Oui ! Et pour cause… Mon ami, j'ai de quoi vous faire passer à tous une soirée de folie ! » j'annonce fièrement, Erin me gratifie alors d'un sourire resplendissant.

« Magnifique, tu es le meilleur ! »

« Je sais… » Je réponds modestement. « Bon, je ne traine pas plus longtemps… j'ai cours demain, nous nous verrons samedi après midi, il me faudra faire un peu de shopping sur Oxford Street, tu veux bien m'y accompagner ? »

« Je te tiens au courant… »

« Ok, alors à samedi… »

Je prends congé de mon ami et m'en vais vers la sortie d'un pas pressé.

Mais à peine ai-je posé ma main sur la poignée de porte, qu'une voix m'interpelle de nouveau**.** Je soupire d'impatience et me retourne pour intercepter l'importun.

« Draco, attendez une minute ! » me dit Victor en s'avançant vers moi, il regarde tantôt à gauche, tantôt à droite, comme pour s'assurer que personne ne nous observe.

« Que se passe-t-il Victor ?! » demandai-je, agacé.

« Chut… parlez moins fort, s'il vous plaît… » me dit-il tout en posant son index sur ma bouche. « Etes-vous satisfait de la transaction ? »

« Je le suis… »

« Ecoutez, je subis en ce moment les excès de jalousies de Romuald, il pense que… que vous êtes dangereux pour lui… C'est pour cela que j'ai préféré ne pas traiter avec vous ce soir… » m'apprend Victor. Je reste interdit un moment, je souhaite un conflit avec Nilson, autant que je souhaite me jeter du haut de Big Ben…

« Oh mon dieu… Oui, vous avez bien fait… »

« Il me semble en effet… je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous traitiez avec Vladimir dorénavant, au moins jusqu'à ce que l'idée lui passe… »

« Entendu… merci de votre sollicitude, Victor… »

« C'est normal… Allez-y maintenant. » Il se retourne et parle à un homme qui se tient dans l'entré dans une langue que je ne comprends pas. « Anton va vous raccompagner en bas… passez une bonne soirée… » me dit-il, puis il tourne les talons et me laisse avec l'homme, lequel ouvre la porte et me fait signe de passer devant.

_ _ _

POV d'Harry

Ron et moi avons fini de faire nos emplettes, nous ressortons du centre commercial de Covent les bras chargés de paquets. Je me suis finalement moi aussi laissé aller, et j'en ai presque acheté plus que mon ami…

Il n'est pas encore vingt heures, et avec un peu de chance je pourrai intercepter Ginny en raccompagnant Ron chez lui.

Lorsque nous arrivons en bas de chez les Weasley, je me gare et demande à mon ami si je peux monter avec lui. Il acquiesce, et nous empruntons l'ascenseur.

J'entre dans le grand appartement familial, Ginny est assise dans un canapé angulaire et semble très surprise que je sois ici.

« Harry ! » me lance alors Madame Weasley en sortant de sa précieuse cuisine, elle me fait une brève accolade tout en me demandant :

« Comment vas-tu mon garçon, restes-tu pour dîner ? »

« Non, merci Madame Weasley, je suis juste venu voir Ginny… » je lui réponds embarrassé.

« Oui, bien sûr, vas-y Harry, vous avez le droit d'allez dans sa chambre… » me dit-elle, je rougis fortement en entendant cette approbation.

« Euh… ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Madame, mais pourrais-je vous l'emprunter un moment ? Je pensais faire un rapide tour à Hyde Park… la température est agréable, et nous ne resterions pas longtemps… »

« Bien, mais ne la ramènes pas après dix heures, Harry, vous avez cours demain… »

« Entendu, merci Madame Weasley… » la mère de Ginny s'en retourne à sa cuisine, et Ron a la délicatesse de s'éclipser sans un bruit.

Ginny, quant à elle, a entendu toute la conversation mais n'a pas prononcé un seul mot depuis mon arrivé. Elle fixe obstinément la télévision qui lui fait face, et feint une parfaite indifférence à ma petite personne.

« Ginny… tu te rends compte que tu es excessive là ? » je lui demande en m'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« Excessive ?! » Crie-t-elle en se tournant brusquement vers moi, les yeux exorbités. Je la trouve particulièrement repoussante à cet instant, et la vision m'arrache une grimace. « Tu as le culot de me trouver excessive ?! Tu crois peut-être que j'ai l'intention de dire amen à tout tes caprices sous prétexte que t'es un Potter, et écarter les cuisses quand… »

« Shuuuut ! Mais ça va pas non ?! On est dans ton salon, bordel ! » Je m'exclame, tout en l'empêchant de finir sa phrase. Je me lève et l'attrape par le bras fermement.

« Lâche-moi salaud !! » crie-t-elle.

« Mais t'es complètement malade ! Tais-toi ! » je pose ma main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier, et la regarde fixement. Son souffle est saccadé, elle a vraiment l'air furieuse.

« Tu vas te comporter comme une adulte, Ginny Weasley, et tu vas me suivre, nous allons gentiment finir cette conversation dans la voiture ou ailleurs, tant que c'est isolé, ainsi tu pourras me cracher ta haine totalement infondée à la figure, tu as bien compris ?! » Elle opine d'un signe de tête et j'enlève ma main de sa bouche. « Descendons. »

Nous arrivons dans la voiture après moultes rebondissements, où ma chère petite amie m'a encore joué le mélodrame dans l'ascenseur, puis dans le hall, tandis qu'il m'a fallu la trainer de force pour nous éviter le quasi scandale publique…

« Tu veux que nous allions faire un tour sur Hyde Park ? » je demande gentiment, en essayant d'apaiser l'ambiance survoltée qui règne.

« Oh la ferme !! » Me crache-t-elle, je commence à perdre peu à peu mon sang froid de gentleman.

« C'est quoi ton putain de problème Ginny ?! »

Elle me lance un regard assassin, et je ne comprends toujours pas d'où vient cette soudaine rage que me voue ma copine d'ordinaire si aimante.

« Je n'ai pas confiance en toi… » chuchote-t-elle.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu as très bien entendu ! Je-n'ai-pas-confiance-en-toi !! » répète-t-elle en articulant chaque mot.

« Tiens donc… et c'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte… » je lance sarcastiquement, « et puis-je savoir pourquoi ce soudain revirement ? »

Elle lève alors des yeux plissés en deux fentes noisette sur moi, comme si elle essayait de fouiller mon esprit.

« Tu es comme ton père… » répond-elle finalement au bout d'un moment. Je sens alors la rage que je m'efforçais de contenir jusqu'à présent exploser en moi tandis qu'elle rajoute :

« Et moi je ne serai jamais comme ta mère, tu entends ?! La cocu de service, c'est pas mon genre Harry, oh non… »

Cette dernière réplique à l'effet d'un coup de poignard, je ferme les yeux. Qui est-elle pour ressasser les moments douloureux de mon passé ?

Oui, mon père a été infidèle dans le passé, une erreur qui a failli faire éclater ma famille d'apparence si parfaite en mille morceaux, et ma mère n'est rien d'autre qu'une femme courageuse de lui avoir pardonné, pour nous, pour nous préserver, elle mérite plus que personne d'avoir la tête haute.

Je tremble de haine et j'ai pour la première fois de ma vie, une folle envie de baffer une femme.

« Sors de ma voiture… » je lui ordonne alors les dents serrées.

« Quoi ? »

« Sors de cette voiture bordel !! »

« Non ! Harry, pardon, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, mais j'ai peur ! »

« Putain Ginny, j'en ai rien à foutre que t'ais peur ! Tu sors de cette voiture tout de suite et de ma vie par la même occasion, ou je ne réponds plus de moi !! »

Elle me lance un regard affolé, et sort rapidement de l'auto, pendant que j'essaie vainement de contrôler mon souffle erratique.

Je reste un moment immobilisé pour reprendre mes esprits, puis repars chez moi plein d'amertume.

Ce que j'appréhende le plus, dans cette histoire, c'est de perdre mon meilleur ami à cause de cette dégénérée. Les femmes ne sont que des fouteuses de trouble, systématiquement, et j'en ai la preuve irréfutable.

Elle me dégoûte.

Je rentre et ne prends même pas la peine de dîner, de toute façon je n'ai pas la moindre envie de faire bonne figure au sempiternel repas de famille, affichant bon gré mal gré une mine des bons jours, alors que si je m'écoutais j'enverrais tout valser…

J'en viendrais presque à comprendre les fumeurs dans ces moments là… ou bien même ceux qui se bourrent de cachets pour trouver la paix.

Je rentre dans ma chambre, et constate qu'un énorme bouquin trône au milieu de mon lit. Il s'agit de mon manuel de droit constitutionnel. Une délicate attention de mon père, qui me l'a collé bien en évidence, afin que je me souvienne de mes obligations premières…

Soit. Je me prépare à aller me coucher, et prends le livre pour en lire quelques passages avant de plonger dans un sommeil agité.

_ _ _

Je me réveille avec difficulté. J'ai bien mal dormi… Il est encore tôt, je décide donc de prendre une douche et d'attendre pour répondre à mon envie première : appeler Ron.

Après m'être préparé et avoir mangé, je m'autorise enfin à prendre le téléphone, et je suis comme à mon habitude extrêmement stressé.

Le téléphone sonne dans le vide et mon anxiété continue d'accroître. Je retente une deuxième fois.

« Allo ? » J'entends finalement, et je suis au paroxysme de l'angoisse.

« Ron, c'est moi… je… je voulais savoir si je passais toujours te prendre ce matin… »

« Bien sûr Harry ! Comment irai-je en cours sinon ?! En bus ? Tu m'as bien regardé ?! » Je ris nerveusement à la réplique de mon ami.

« Bien ! A votre service lord Weasley, je serais là dans une demi-heure… »

« Ok… Et Harry ! »

«Oui ? »

« T'en fais pas vieux… ma sœur m'a tout raconté en rentrant hier… tu n'as rien à te reprocher… » me dit mon ami. Je soupire tout en évacuant une forte pression.**  
**

« Je t'avoue que j'angoissais... un peu, quoi … »

« Je le sais… je te connais par cœur ! Allez à tout à l'heure… »

« Ouais… »

_ _ _

J'arrive au détour d'un couloir pendant la pause, où je croise Hermione devant un casier, chargée jusqu'aux yeux d'un tas de livres en tout genre.

« Je peux t'aider ? » je lui demande en prenant quelques bouquins un peu trop hauts perchés sur la pile.

« Oh, Harry, tu m'as fait peur… » me dit-elle essoufflée. « Oui merci… »

Elle manque de chavirer en arrière, et je me précipite pour la retenir de tomber.

« Regardez moi ça ! Si c'est pas mignon… » lance tout à coup une voix derrière nous. Je vois alors Malfoy qui s'approche nonchalamment de nous avec son air méprisant.

« Dis moi, Granger, Blaise est-il au courant que tu… flirtes, avec des élèves douteux ? »

« Tu connais ce mec ?! » je demande surpris à Hermione.

« Oui, malheureusement… » me répond-elle en ignorant délibérément le blond. « C'est un ami de mon copain… »

« Un ami ?! » demande Malfoy avec un air faussement outré. « Si tu appelles un ami, un type avec qui j'ai grandi, capable de m'ignorer du jour au lendemain pour une simple amourette… oui, alors c'est un ami… »

« Ce n'est pas mon problème ! »

« Oh mais si c'est ton problème, Granger… qui crois tu duper sous tes airs de sainte nitouche ?! Comment tu t'y es prise pour l'éloigner de moi, hein ? A grands coups d'ultimatum ?! » dit le blond en s'approchant avec un air dangereux.

« Eh ! Laisse la tranquille ! » je m'exclame en l'attrapant par l'épaule.

Il me lance à nouveau son regard méprisant, et se dégage de mon emprise en s'époussetant.

« Ne te mêle pas de ça, Potter… »

« Règles tes comptes avec Zabini ! Elle n'a rien à voir là dedans ! » je rétorque, Hermione s'approche pour essayer de calmer le jeu.

« Rien à voir la dedans ?! Vous entendez ça ? » dit-il en s'adressant à son groupe. « Viens par là Potter… » il m'entraine alors vers le fond du couloir, tandis que je proteste et me débat en vain. Nous commençons à attirer des regards curieux et bientôt un charmant auditoire se forme tout autour de nous.

Il me pousse fortement contre le mur du fond, et se retourne vers l'attroupement improvisé.

« Qu'est ce que vous regardez ?! » crache-t-il, « Dégagez bande de voyeurs, allez ! Goyle, fais les dégager bon sang ! »

Un homme que je qualifierais plutôt d'un ours, se précipite sur ordre de Malfoy vers les étudiants qui nous observent ébahis, suivit de près par ce que je devine être son acolyte, un type du même acabitet ils repoussent à eux seul un nombre impressionnant d'élèves.

Malfoy se retourne vers moi une fois qu'il juge être tranquille.

« Ecoute bien, Potter… je vais mettre les choses au clair avec toi une bonne fois pour toute… Moi et Granger, nous avons des comptes à régler, elle le sait très bien… ça va, tu suis jusque là ?»

« … »

« Bien… maintenant si je te vois encore une fois en travers de mon chemin, tu le regretteras, suis-je toujours assez clair pour toi ? »

« Tu crois peut-être me faire peur ? » dis-je en le défiant.

« Oh… pas moi, mais eux peut-être ? » me répond-il en désignant sa garde rapprochée.

« Comme c'est louable de ta part… » Je réponds sarcastiquement. « Enfin, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, en vérité... »

« Je t'interdis de me juger… tu ne me connais pas ! » me crache-t-il rageusement.

« Non, pas besoin de te connaitre pour savoir que tu es un lâche ! Tu t'en prends à elle, mais puisque tu es si sûr de toi, pourquoi ne pas aller voir directement le concerné ? Ah… oui… je crois me souvenir que c'est un métis assez imposant… Tu ne fais vraiment pas le poids, pauvre Malfoy… Qu'est ce que ça fait d'être dans la mauvaise posture ? » Je suis toujours aussi prêt de lui. La colère me fait débiter des paroles que je n'aurais même pas voulu dire. Malfoy a raison, je n'ai aucunement le droit de prendre parti dans cette histoire.

Mais, je crois que j'aime lui tenir tête, il m'énerve tellement…

« Potter, Potter, Potter… tu es encore plus stupide que je le croyais… » me chuchote-t-il, puis il se recule brusquement et lance un regard entendu à ses deux chiens de garde. « Foutez-lui une raclée ! »

Je le vois s'éloigner tandis que les deux garçons approchent dangereusement de moi. J'esquive alors un coup de point du plus grand, passe entre les deux en les bousculant violemment, et courre le plus vite possible pour leur échapper.

En arrivant à la hauteur de Malfoy, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui flanquer un coup dans le dos en passant. Je l'entends crier et s'étaler sur le sol, moi je continue de courir, Hermione sur les talons.

« Harry ! Attends-moi, merde ! » Je m'arrête essoufflé, et me retourne pour voir Hermione dans le même état que moi.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'as pris bon sang ?! »me demande-t-elle, je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre.

« Je voulais juste t'aider… »

« Et je ne t'avais rien demandé ! »

« Ah… je vois… un simple merci, aurait suffit… »

« Euh… pardon Harry, mais… »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu connaissais Malfoy quand nous en avons parlés la dernière fois ? »

« Parce que… je… c'est une histoire compliquée, Harry…Mais je te conseille vivement de ne pas te le mettre à dos… Ron avait raison, tu sais, il t'en fera baver si c'est le cas… »

« Hum… c'est ce qu'on verra… » dis-je en m'éloignant avec détermination.

« Harry ! Écoute-moi ! »

« Te fatigues pas, Hermione… tu m'excuses j'ai à faire… »

Je la plante là, sans un dernier regard. Quelle ingrate tout de même…

Quant à ce sale petit vicieux verra qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir des relations, je m'en fais un point d'honneur tout en me dirigeant vers mon prochain cours.

* * *

Voilà, je vous dis au prochain chapitre, et merci d'avance pour vos reviews! :)

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

.

Bonjour à tous!

Voici le chapitre 4, je tiens à préciser que l'OS "_open your eyes_" by **Pad'Chan**, à légèrement inspiré la relation entre Blaise et Draco... J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas! :)

Un grand merci au reviewers, une fois de plus. Et un énorme poutou à mon Colonel-Bêta : **Arrya**, (espérons que je n'ai pas oublié une petite remarque en plein milieu cette fois!^^)

qui fais un boulot super, et que j'adoooore de tout mon coeur!!!

.

**Disclaimer** : Les persos appartiennent à JKR

**Fiction Rated** : M (qui se précise doucement mais surement...)

**Pairing **: HP/DM

.

* * *

.

**POV de Draco**

Potter encore et encore. Ce putain de nom qui tourne en boucle dans ma tête depuis ce matin. Son foutu visage qui hante mon esprit.

Je devrais le détester, le maudire, lui faire payer sa petite révolte, pourtant…

Qu'a-t-il de si particulier ? Pourquoi suscite-t-il tant de choses en moi ? Des choses que je ne veux même pas interpréter, des choses qui me font peur…

Il m'a pourtant ridiculisé, devant un tas d'étudiants… Il ne s'est pas laissé faire, et moi, au lieu de le détester pour cela, je l'admire presque.

Finalement, malgré la haine que j'ai éprouvé sur le moment, malgré l'envie presque insoutenable que j'ai eu de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il en perde connaissance, une partie de moi a aimé sa façon de me tenir tête, ses yeux verts assombris par la colère.

Une partie de moi l'a désiré alors que j'étais trop prêt de lui, et le désire depuis la première fois où je l'ai vu.

J'ai peur, car la vérité c'est que ce type me met vraiment mal à l'aise. Il fait ressortir ces côtés de moi que je m'efforçais d'enfouir au plus profond de mon être, ces côtés indignes de mon nom, et de mon rang, mais qui resurgissent irrévocablement devant lui.

Je n'avais pourtant plus ressentis ça depuis… Depuis lui.

Depuis Blaise.

Ces sentiments exacerbés, ce désir violent qui s'empare de tout mon corps, celui qu'aucune femme n'est jamais parvenue à me faire ressentir**.**

Est-ce que je dois me résigner ? M'avouer que je ne suis pas comme les autres ? Ne plus bafouer cet aspect de ma personnalité, pour enfin être en accord avec moi-même ?

Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça. J'en ai trop souffert. Le rejet est une chose intolérable, et ce genre de penchants laissent rarement place à la réciproque, je l'ai appris à mes dépends...

.

_Ce samedi là nous fêtions mon dix-huitième anniversaire. Mes amis et moi avions réservés le carré VIP du Browns__, un club privé de la capitale. Le champagne et la cocaïne coulaient à flot, mettant nos nerfs à fleur de peau, exaltant nos sens._

_Blaise était venu sans sa petite amie, et s'en donnait à cœur joie. Il dansait avec autant de filles différentes qu'il lui était possible, et la promiscuité entre mon meilleur ami et ces groupies me faisait mal. Je les voyais comme un danger, un obstacle érigé entre lui et moi._

_Je ne savais pas pourquoi je ressentais ça. Une sorte de besoin, d'urgence dans l'air, celui de l'accaparer, je voulais qu'il ne voie que moi__._

_J'ai toujours été possessif__ avec lui. Notre amitié à suscité la curiosité à de nombreuses reprises. Peut-être était-elle trop fusionnelle, passionnée, trop tactile._

_Pour ma part je n'y ai jamais réellement prêté attention, je trouvais ça presque naturel en somme. Mais Blaise avait beaucoup de mal à l'accepter. Nos amis proches nous affublaient de surnoms peu glorieux, mais je savais qu'il ne fallait pas les prendre trop à cœur._

_Néanmoins mon meilleur ami s'emportait systématiquement dans ces cas là, mettait des distances entre nous, des distances que je n'ai jamais acceptées._

_C'est lors de ma quatorzième année, que je me suis rendu compte que Blaise était la personne la plus importante dans ma vie. Peut-être trop importante. Une jalousie maladive me rongeait lorsqu'il n'était pas avec moi, qu'il sympathisait avec d'autre, ou qu'il sortait avec des filles. _

_Je savais pourtant que les sentiments que j'éprouvais à son égard n'étaient pas normaux, mais je ne l'admettais pas vraiment, et ils continuaient de se répandre en moi petits à petits, destructeurs et torturants, comme un poison. _

_C'est à partir de ce moment là que notre relation a changé. J'étais devenu encore plus taciturne et irascible à force de bafouer mes désirs. A force de me remettre en question sans cesse. _

_Mon adolescence n'en a été que plus difficile, et je n'ai jamais réussi à me construire, à savoir qui j'étais vraiment. J'ai dû réprimer mes réelles envies, me constituant une personnalité froide et détachée, pour ne pas les laisser paraitre._

_Tout cela je l'ai fais pour Blaise, pour ne pas qu'il prenne peur. Pour ne pas le perdre. Il n'aurait pas compris, il m'aurait rejeté, et je n'aurais pas pu le supporter._

_Seulement ce soir là, je n'avais pas vu mon meilleur ami depuis presque un mois, et quelque chose d'indicible s'était produit en moi. Une trop forte sensation de manque, une cruelle impression qu'on me privait de mon oxygène. _

_Depuis qu'il était avec Hermione Granger, il me donnait de moins en moins de nouvelles, se préoccupait de moins en moins de moi._

_Je la haïssais pour ça._

_Fut-ce dû à la trop grande quantité d'alcool et de drogue que j'avais ingurgité, pour oublier la douleur que j'éprouvais en le voyant agir de la sorte, a m'ignorer le soir même de mes dix-huit ans, trop occupé qu'il était à se pavaner avec d'autres que moi ? Je ne le sais pas, mais je ne cessais de le fixer, une lueur malveillante brillait dans mes yeux._

_J'étais installé au bar avec mon amie Pansy. C'était la seule que j'avais mise au courant de mon attirance malsaine pour mon ami, la seule en qui je pouvais avoir confiance._

_« Arrête de le regarder comme ça Draco ! Il va finir par s'en rendre compte ! » m'a-t-elle prévenue. _

_Je n'écoutais pas. Je continuais de le dévisager obstinément sans me soucier qu'il s'en aperçoive, un rictus dédaigneux s'était plaqué sur mes lèvres, et j'assassinais du regard toutes les filles avec qui il dansait, les faisant presque fuir. _

_C'est alors __qu'il arriva ce qui devait arriver__. Blaise a quitté la piste de danse et s'est dirigé vers moi d'un pas décidé. __J'allais devoir lui rendre des comptes __pour mon attitude, et pas seulement pour celle de ce soir, mais pour celle que j'avais avec lui depuis plus de quatre ans._

_Il m'a attrapé par le bras avec force, et m'a trainé jusqu'à la sortie .Je protestais et essayais de me dégager de son emprise mais je n'étais pas assez fort pour cela. _

_« Qu'est ce que tu fous bordel ! Lâche-moi !! » lui ai-je crié avec hargne, mais il ne m'écoutait pas._

_Un taxi se trouvais devant l'entrée du club et il m'y a jeté de force, puis il est monté également et a dit au chauffeur de nous conduire jusque chez lui._

_Pas un son ne sortait de sa bouche. Je pouvais juste ressentir son animosité et sa colère dans sa manière de respirer trop fortement. _

_« Ramène-moi à cette putain de boite, Blaise ! » ordonnai-je les dents serrées, et il m'a enfin regardé. Son visage était déformé par un mépris non contenu, la vision m'a fait atrocement mal. Je le dégoûtais, je le savais. _

_Je hurlais au chauffeur de faire demi-tour, mais il n'en a rien fait. J'avais l'impression d'être tombé en pleine conspiration, et le silence que je m'efforçais de rompre en protestant rendait l'atmosphère presque intolérable._

_Le taxi nous a déposés au pied de son immeuble et je ne voulais pas en sortir. J'ai dit à Blaise que je prendrais un hôtel mais il m'a de nouveau embarqué de force, a jeté un billet au chauffeur pour la course, et m'a trainé jusque chez lui._

_Il était complètement aliéné par la drogue et l'alcool qu'il avait pris, j'appréhendais tellement ce qui allait suivre. Allait-il me frapper, simplement me demander de lui rendre des comptes, me laisser m'expliquer une bonne fois pour toute, et dès lors que ça serait fait, mettre un terme définitif à notre amitié ?_

_Car il n'accepterait jamais ce que j'avais à lui dire. Il n'accepterait jamais la vérité. _

_Nous avons emprunté l'ascenseur et Blaise restait muré dans un silence de plomb, il ne me regardait même pas. Je sentais une grande détermination dans ses __agissements__, c'était comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose qu'il voulait faire depuis longtemps._

_Il ne me lâchait toujours pas le bras mais je m'étais de toute façon résigné à ne pas lui échapper._

_Une fois la porte de l'appartement franchie, il m'a entrainé jusqu'à sa chambre. Mon cœur battait à la chamade à cause de la drogue, j'avais l'horrible sensation qu'il pouvait s'arrêter à tout instant._

_Blaise a fermé la porte de la chambre derrière nous. Il s'est retourné vers moi et est resté planté là, droit comme un piquet, hésitant pour la première fois depuis que nous étions partis du club._

_J'étais pétrifié. Des doutes quand à ses intentions m'ont brusquement étreint. Que voulait-il réellement ? Pourquoi m'avoir emmené jusqu'ici, s'il voulait simplement une explication ?_

_« Qu'est ce que tu me veux Blaise ?... » ai-je soufflé incertain. Il continuait de me fixer avec un air indéchiffrable, la tension entre nous était à son comble._

_Puis soudain, il s'est jeté sur moi avec une violence inouïe, nous somme tombés sur le lit. _

_Il me __rouait__ de coups de poings, il me hurlait qu'il me détestait de lui faire ça, que je n'avais pas le droit, pas le droit de tout gâcher entre nous._

_Je sentais à peine ses assauts. _

_Tout ce que je sentais, c'était son corps pressé contre le mien, cette promiscuité qui me faisait perdre doucement la raison. Un goût de sang envahissait ma bouche._

_Il s'est alors brusquement arrêté, constatant l'ampleur des dégâts qu'il avait faits sur moi. Son regard changeait petit à petit, laissant place à un air de désolation. Il s'en voulait, je pense._

_« Regarde ce que tu me fais faire Draco… » a-t-il soufflé en baissant la tête, une larme coulait le long de son visage. _

_« Shshshsh… » la vision m'a serré le cœur. J'ai pris sa tête entre mes mains pour le forcer à me regarder. « Ne pleure pas… C'est ma faute… » _

_Blaise était à califourchon sur moi, et nous étions complètement annihilés par la drogue. J'ai pour ma part presque totalement arrêté de penser lorsque j'ai senti le désir de mon meilleur ami grossir contre moi. _

_J'ai vu tant de détresse dans son regard. Je savais qu'il ne comprenait pas l'effet que je lui faisais. Je connaissais par cœur chacune des questions qu'il se posait. Je me posais les même depuis tant d'années…_

_Je me suis relevé sur les coudes après l'avoir longtemps observé, toujours immobile au-dessus de moi. J'avais l'impression qu'il voulait la même chose que moi, mais qu'il ne s'y résolvait pas, qu'il avait trop peur de le faire._

_Alors j'ai pris les devants. J'ai posé une main derrière sa nuque pour l'approcher de moi, avant de plaquer mes lèvres contre les siennes._

_« Non ! Je ne veux pas… Je ne peux pas… » soufflait-il. Mais il répondait tout de même à mon baiser. _

_« Laisse toi aller… Laisse toi aller… » lui chuchotai-je contre ses lèvres. J'avais trop attendu ce moment pour le rompre. C'était trop bon et trop intense pour qu'il s'arrête._

_Je ne contrôlais plus rien à ce moment, et je commençais à me mouvoir sous lui, je l'embrassais avec plus de fougue, ma langue cherchait désespérément à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Je le faisais gémir à chaque fois que mon érection rencontrait la sienne. _

_Je me suis relevé, lentement, pour ne pas l'effrayer. J'ignorais totalement ce que je devais faire, et la peur qui ne quittait pas son regard me déstabilisait fortement. _

_Si je me suis rapproché de lui à ce moment là, c'est parce qu'il ne bougeait pas, je me suis rapproché de lui parce que j'avais l'impression qu'il voulait la même chose que moi. Si j'ai posé ma main sur son sexe, si je l'ai touché si intimement, c'est parce qu'il ne m'en a pas empêché, au début. De toute ma vie je n'avais jamais eu envie de quelqu'un comme ça, et si je le lui ai dit, c'est parce qu'il était dur, comme moi, sous ma main caresseuse._

_Mais lorsqu'il a entendu ces mots, c'est comme si je lui avais jeté un seau d'eau froide à la figure. Ce qui m'avais enflammé et consumé comme un brasier, l'a brusquement refroidie et réveillé.__  
_

_Il m'a repoussé doucement, pourtant, en me disant que ce n'était pas possible, que ça ne rimait à rien, qu'il ne pourrait y avoir de suite à ce qui se passait. Et il avait probablement raison.__  
_

_Mais je n'ai pas supporté ce rejet. _

_Il avait brisé mon cœur et mes nouveaux espoirs en une phrase. Froide et cruelle. J'avais trop mal, et j'ai surement voulu qu'il ait aussi mal que moi. _

_Alors je l'ai frappé, par désespoir, je l'ai asséné de coup comme lui l'avait fait juste avant. Mais lui s'est défendu, pas comme moi, et bientôt cela se transformait en pugilat, en une effusion de sang et d'hématomes disséminés sur nos corps et nos visages. __  
_

_Nous avons réveillés ses parents par les cris de douleurs que nous lâchions désespérément, et sa mère s'est précipitée sur nous pour nous séparer. Une rage sourde grondait en moi. _

_Madame Zabini a appelé mon père, lequel est arrivé quelques heures plus tard et de très mauvaise grâce. _

_J'ai été consigné pendant plus d'un mois pour avoir frappé Blaise Zabini « sans raisons apparentes ». Nous étions bien incapables de justifier le pourquoi de notre querelle._

_Finalement j'ai eu Blaise au téléphone quelques jours plus tard. Nous avons convenu de ne plus jamais parlé de ce qui s'était passé. _

_La conversation fut d'ailleurs très brève, il était froid, je sentais une profonde rancune dans sa voix. _

_Cet appel n'était que de convenance, afin de dissoudre tous malentendus, et mieux pouvoir m'ignorer par la suite… et puis sa copine lui avait apparemment fait une belle crise d'hystérie quand elle l'avait vu arriver dans cet état. Il devrait alors faire un choix entre elle et moi après ça, et j'ai vite compris que je n'avais pas la moindre chance contre elle._

_Depuis cet appel, Blaise ne m'a plus jamais adressé la parole, et il a arrêté de voir les autres aussi. J'avais sellé la fin de notre amitié, tout était ma faute. Mais pouvais-je décemment continuer de jouer au bon copain alors que je brûlais d'envie pour lui ? _

_Je pense que oui, finalement. Sa présence en aurait value la peine._

.

J'écoute d'une oreille distraite le cours, installé sur ma chaise.

Je tape frénétiquement mon crayon sur la table, irritant un grand nombre d'élèves, que je dissuade de toute envie de me dire quoi que ce soit par des regards explicites.

La scène de ce matin repasse en boucle dans mon esprit.

Finalement je crois que Potter est un peu comme Blaise. Il a l'air sûr de lui, et surtout il ne se soucie pas de ce qui pourrait lui arriver s'il me tient tête, tout comme Blaise, et c'est ce qui m'a toujours plu chez lui.

J'ai bien peur d'être en train de faire une sorte de transfert. Parce que l'absence soudaine de mon meilleur ami a causé des dommages irréversibles en moi, et que je dois avoir besoin de combler ce vide par autre chose.

Mais je ne peux pas laisser ces sentiments m'envahir, j'y laisserai mon âme cette fois, c'est certain.

J'irai voir le directeur pour lui dire tout ce qui s'est passé, de sorte que Potter ne s'approche plus de moi, et je m'efforcerai de faire de même.

.

**_HPDM_**

.

**POV Harry**

Je suis finalement rentré chez moi après l'altercation de ce matin. La conspiration est un art que je préfère méditer seul, isolé dans ma chambre.

Plusieurs options pour embêter Malfoy me viennent à l'esprit, mais je leur trouve un affligeant manque d'originalité…

La première à m'être venue, fut bien sûr de m'abaisser à son niveau peu flatteur, à savoir, lui envoyer quelques petites frappes désireuses de se faire de l'argent, pour boxer sa jolie petite gueule insupportable…

Mais plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que ce genre de réactions n'est pas digne de moi. Non.

Il me faut quelque chose de plus subtile. Quelque chose qui lui nuira si insidieusement, qu'il ne s'en rendra compte que lorsqu'il sera trop tard.

Cependant, devant tant de louables réflexions, je suis bien forcé d'admettre que je manque cruellement d'inspiration…

Cela doit faire une bonne heure que je suis rentré, et je me suis vautré sur mon lit, ne prenant ni la peine d'enlever ma veste, ni même d'enlever mes chaussures. J'erre dans les tumultes de mon esprit belliqueux, tandis qu'une petite voix me rappelle malgré tout, que je j'offrirai un piètre spectacle à quiconque entrerai sans frapper.

J'enlève finalement mes chaussures, et me glisse sous la couette.

Ginny me manque finalement dans ces moments là. Pas pour les bonnes raison, c'est certain, mais à mon âge les envies libidinales tiennent une place très importante. Je suis frustré. Ce genre d'activités aurait au moins eu le mérite de me changer les idées l'espace d'un instant.

A défaut de câlins, je plonge dans un profond sommeil.

.

« HARRY POTTER !!! »

Je sors avec torpeur de ma sieste, quand j'entends la voix de mon père cingler mon patronyme exhaustif avec hargne. Une appellation de très mauvais augure. Des pas retentissants proviennent de l'escalier, alors que je m'efforce de prendre un air contrit. Mon père doit être en reste car j'ai séché les cours.

Je feindrai le mal de tête fulgurant.

La pression monte tandis que je l'entends se rapprocher avec une rapidité déconcertante. Soudain, il pousse violemment la porte de ma chambre, laquelle vient claquer contre le mur. Je l'observe entrer et son expression fermée et hargneuse me donne envie de disparaitre sous la couette. Je trouve la réaction un peu excessive.

« Que fais-tu ici à cette heure ?! » me demande-t-il.

Je m'efforce de rester crédible et lui réponds :

« Euh… J'ai été pris d'un violent mal de tête ce matin. Je n'arrivais vraiment pas à me concentrer, alors j'ai préféré rentrer me reposer un peu… »

« Ah oui ? » reprend mon père avec suspicion. « Et ce mal de tête, ne serait-il pas dû à tout hasard, à ton entrevue avec le fils de Lucius Malfoy ? » Je cligne bêtement des yeux, figé sous ma couette. Je devrais pourtant savoir que mon père est un homme très au fait. « Réponds !! »

« Euh… Je… »

« Comment as-tu osé te donner en spectacle de la sorte ?! Te rends-tu seulement compte de l'image que tu véhicule en agissant de cette façon ?! »

« Mais… »

« Tu te tais, Harry ! … Ton attitude me déçoit, mon fils, je ne t'ai pourtant pas inculqué ce genre d'éducation ! Tu as un nom ! Et tu te dois de te comporter de manière à ne jamais l'entacher ! J'ai étudié dans cette école, et bon sang j'y côtoie la plupart des enseignants ! Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'ils vont penser quand ils seront au courant ?! Et je te pris de croire qu'ils le seront, les nouvelles vont vite… La preuve, regarde, je suis déjà au courant… »

J'écoute distraitement les brimades de mon paternel tandis que qu'une profonde sensation d'injustice s'insurge en moi. Il continue son discours atterrant, à propos de discrédit et de honte absolue, pendant un temps qui me semble considérablement long.

« …Non content de jouer les gamins de troisième zones, tu t'en prends en plus au fils de Monsieur Malfoy !! Il était mon client, nom de Dieu, Harry ! Et c'est un homme très important ! Je te préviens que si j'ai à répondre de tes actes avec lui ça va barder !! Mais alors, barder !! … »

Et cela s'éternise d'une façon intolérable. Je me demande comment cela pourrait être pire. Je crois qu'il m'a fallut atteindre ma majorité pour arriver à mettre mon père dans une telle colère.

« Si jamais j'entends encore dire que tu lui aurais, ne serait-ce que manquer de respect, ne serait-ce que pas tenue la porte s'il est derrière toi, je te prie de croire que l'armée de sa majesté serait ravie de te compter parmi ses effectifs… Ils seront peut-être plus à même de t'inculquer ce que c'est que la rigueur mon garçon ! … J'attends de toi que tu sois le plus pieux des élèves de cette école ! Tu vas enfin comprendre qu'il y a des gens devant qui il faut rabaisser son clapet, Malfoy en fait parti, me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?! Et tu vas en cours, tout de suite !! » Finit-il les dents serrés. J'opine nerveusement de la tête, mais la réprimande me laisse plus que rédhibitoire.

.

_**HPDM**_

.

Deux mois ont passés depuis l'altercation avec Malfoy, et tout est tranquille depuis. Il fait d'ailleurs profil bas quand nous nous croisons dans les couloirs.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

Pour ma part, malgré les mises en garde de mon père, mon envie malsaine de l'emmerder ne m'a en aucun cas quittée. Je continue d'échafauder des plans à son encontre et il ne se doute de rien.

Cet après-midi je vois Hermione. J'ai prétexté ne pas comprendre un devoir en éco et que j'avais désespérément besoin de son aide.

Zabini sera avec nous. Ce type est sympathique en fin de compte, et j'avoue être très intrigué par la raison du conflit qui l'oppose à Malfoy. C'est pour ça que je cherche par tous les moyens de me rapprocher de lui et d'Hermione.

D'après ce qu'elle a bien voulu m'en dire, c'est assez embarrassant. Ils se sont battus, mais pourquoi, je ne le sais pas encore. C'est ce que je compte découvrir. Hermione m'a également avouée que Malfoy se droguait. Je n'ai guère été surpris par cette révélation. Ce phénomène touche notre génération de plein de fouet, et particulièrement les riches, je le sais bien, même si moi je n'en fais pas les frais.

Je me rends au déjeuner avec Ron. Hermione et moi avons convenue d'une heure à laquelle se retrouver après manger.

J'observe d'un air dégoûté mon ami engloutir son porridge avec la grâce d'un bouledogue, tandis que je cherche comment faire mon entrée en matière avec Zabini.

« Tu fais quoi cette après-midi ? » me demande Ron.

« Hermione va m'aider pour mon devoir d'éco… » je réponds distraitement.

« T'es tout le temps fourré avec elle ma parole !! Et elle ne passe pas l'après-midi avec Zabini finalement ? »

« Si, si, mais je ne les dérangerai pas longtemps… Et puis il est gentil ce garçon quand on le connait tu sais… »

« Oui, c'est ça… Il est gentil parce que vous avez un ennemi commun surtout… »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer ?! Malfoy n'a rien à voir là dedans ! »

« Arrête ! Tu parles de lui tout le temps, je te jure ! Tu t'en rends même pas compte… Il a lâché l'affaire avant toi, lui au moins, je ne comprends vraiment pas cet acharnement à lui faire du tord, laisse le tranquille Harry ! »

« Je fais ce que je veux, Ron ! C'est pas toi qui t'es ramassé la pire brimade de ta vie par ton père, et puis si jamais il lui revenait à l'idée de me faire chier je ne veux pas être totalement impuissant ! C'est juste au cas où… »

« Toi tu deviens grave mon vieux… et c'est devenu obsessionnel surtout ! Ca fait deux mois ! Je ne te pensais pas aussi tenace, c'est sa gueule qui te reviens pas ou quoi ? » me dit-il.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser la question.

Pourquoi ?

Je ne le sais pas vraiment en fait. C'est comme un besoin, et plus j'y pense, plus j'ai l'impression que ma vie ne tourne qu'autours de lui. Et bêtement le fait qu'il m'ignore me laisse un goût amer dans la bouche. Je ne sais pas si c'est par amour propre, car le fait de ne pas susciter d'intérêt pour quelqu'un est en soi assez énervant.

Mais cela justifie-t-il vraiment toute cette odieuse machination ?

Il y a des fois où je me demande si je ne chercherais pas son affection quelque part. Mais, là encore, je ne saurais m'expliquer pourquoi...

« Ouais c'est peut-être bien sa gueule qui me revient pas ! Et puis là tout de suite, c'est toi qui me rabat les oreilles avec lui, on pourrait pas changer de sujet ?! » je rétorque un peu trop agressivement. Mon ami me regarde perplexe.

Je suis bien forcé d'admettre que tout ça n'est pas mon genre. Je comprends sa réaction, car je n'ai jamais agis de la sorte.

Le repas se termine dans le silence, l'ambiance est assez électrique.

Je décide de laisser mon meilleur ami, lequel est clairement déconcerté par mon attitude.

Mais je n'ai pas envie de me justifier, c'est ma vie et j'en fais ce que je veux. Je jette un rapide coup d'oeuil dans le self, et constate qu'Hermione est encore à table avec les jumelles, avec un peu de chance, je pourrai intercepter son petit ami avant qu'elle n'arrive.

J'arrive sur le lieux de rendez-vous et scrute les environs. Il n'y a personne je m'assoie donc sur une grosse pierre en attendant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'audi noire de Zabini se gare juste à côté de moi, je me retourne vers le self, pas d'Hermione en vue.

Le métis s'approche de moi et je prends un air indifférent.

« Salut Zabini… »

« Potter… » me répond-il en me serrant la main. « Hermione n'est pas avec toi ? »

« Non elle mangeait avec les jumelles à midi… J'espère que je ne te dérange pas, mais j'ai vraiment un souci avec ce devoir… »

« Tu ne me déranges pas…» me répond-il avec une once d'hypocrisie que je remarque facilement.

« En fait, ce qui me surprend,» reprend-il avec une assurance déconcertante, « c'est que tu fasses appel à Hermione pour t'aider... ton père est avocat il me semble, il serait donc plus à même de t'aider pour ce genre de choses…» je ne m'étais pas préparé à ce genre de questions.

« Bah… disons que les rapport se sont plus ou moins tendus depuis l'histoire avec Malfoy… Je pourrais lui demander, bien sûr, mais je ne veux pas le faire… » j'improvise, et puis ce n'est pas totalement faux, en fin de compte.

« Tu lui en veux pour ça n'est ce pas ? A Draco... » ce mec me prend vraiment au dépourvu.

« Euh… Oui, mais… »

« Ecoute Potter, si tu as quelques choses à me demander n'y vas par quatre chemins… C'est franchement affligeant de te voir me lécher les bottes pour me soutirer des informations, ça ne m'amuse plus… » je reste coi un moment devant tant de lucidité… Ou alors c'est moi qui suis trop grossier et je pensais être discret.

« Premièrement, je ne te lèche pas les bottes, Zabini, faudrait pas prendre ses rêves pour des réalités… Deuxièmement, oui, Malfoy ne me laisse pas totalement indifférent, je l'admets… En fait, je veux juste avoir une info sur lui, tu vois, un petit dossier… Parce que si jamais il se réveille de son soudain mutisme, j'aimerai ne pas être totalement sans défense… »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?»

« Je te l'ai dit… Quelque chose qui pourrait me servir contre lui… Seulement s'il le fallait bien sûr, je ne fais rien gratuitement… »

« Mais encore ? » il me regarde avec un air soupçonneux. Je suis sûr qu'Hermione a dû lui dire que je portais un intérêt préoccupant à leur querelle.

« Bon, ok… Concrètement ce qui m'intéresse, c'est la raison de votre conflit… »

« Hum… Tu pars sur un terrain miné là, Potter… » me dit-il avec un air indéchiffrable. Il reste silencieux un moment tandis que j'imagine les différentes possibilités, puis reprend finalement :

« Disons qu'il… Qu'il a eu des gestes équivoques envers moi… » je le regarde perplexe, je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre.

« Comment ça, des gestes équivoques ? »

« Tu comprends pas ce que ça veut dire, Potter ?! Des gestes équivoques quoi ! Me force pas à rentrer dans les détails ! » j'écarquille les yeux, surpris.

« C'est ridicule! » je m'exclame.

J'en ai envisagé des choses, mais ça...

« T'es pas obligé de me croire, mais c'est la stricte vérité ! » je l'observe un moment. Ce qu'il me dit me parait totalement insensé, et puis quel genre de personne peut balancer une chose aussi intime sur quelqu'un dont on a été si proche ? On ne se connait pas, ou si peu...

Je ne pourrais jamais faire confiance à ce type après ça.

« Hum... Et Hermione est au courant ? »

« En parti oui… Bref, j'en ai assez dit… Je pense que tu tiens là ton info, mais franchement, un conseil… » dit-il en s'approchant de moi l'air énigmatique. « Evite ce mec, ne te mêle pas trop de ses affaires, ou c'est toi qui y laisseras des plûmes… »

« J'y penserai Zabini... J'y penserai... »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que finalement ça serait Malfoy, la victime dans cette histoire.

Il est vrai que je ne l'ai jamais vu avec une fille, mais j'ai tellement de mal à l'imaginer avoir ce genre de penchants.

Je pense à son physique. Délicat, c'est certain, fin et quelque part un peu efféminé, mais son charisme est en totale contradiction avec une possible homosexualité. Et puis j'ai comme l'impression que Zabini déplore le fait que je m'occupe de Malfoy, comme s'il ne l'admettait pas en fait... Je suis des plus septiques, un silence embarrassant s'installe entre nous. Il est temps qu'Hermione arrive...

.

_**HPDM**_

.

**POV Draco**

J'ai aperçu Blaise et Potter discuter sur le parking de la fac tout à l'heure. Bêtement la vision m'a parut surréaliste. Voilà que les deux mecs que je hais le plus se mettent à conspirer ensemble…

Enfin, disons que j'essaie d'occulter l'image de ces deux là trainant ensembles de mon esprit.

Il y a plus important en ce moment.

Erin a de nouveau surprit mon parrain à une des soirées de Romuald. Je n'étais pas présent évidemment, et mon parrain m'a d'ailleurs l'air de prendre le soin de ne pas se montrer lorsque je suis là.

Mais il ne connait pas toutes mes relations. Et je ne fréquente pas Erin depuis très longtemps, il ne l'a même jamais vraiment rencontré je crois. Ils se connaissent de vue, tout au plus.

Du reste, j'ai dû me faire à l'idée que oui, mon parrain était bien en contact avec Nilson et le reste de sa troupe. Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est pourquoi.

Alors avec mon ami et Pansy nous faisons une sorte d'enquête, si-je puis dire. Tout d'abord sur ce que trafiquent réellement Romuald et tous ces vils individus qu'il côtoie. Nous avons convenu d'un rendez-vous tous les trois car il semblerait qu'Erin ait fait quelques découvertes.

Nous nous rejoignons dans un petit bar de banlieue.

« Salut Draco. »

« Salut… »

« Qu'est ce que tu bois ? »

« Un thé s'il te plait. » Pansy commande les boissons au serveur et une fois sur table, nous rentrons dans le vif du sujet.

« Bon… » reprends Erin. « Nous savons d'ors et déjà que Victor fais du trafique de drogue… »

« Oui, merci on est au courant… » je réponds sarcastiquement.

« Oui… Mais, crois tu qu'il ne vende que de la cocaïne ? » j'hausse les épaules, je n'en sais rien en fait. «Et bien non… Figure-toi que j'ai surpris une conversation lors d'une soirée. Il était avec deux hommes, originaires du moyen orient, des jordaniens ou un truc comme ça… Bref, ils parlaient de plusieurs kilos d'héroïne… »

« Hum-hum… Mais quel rapport avec mon parrain ? »

« Ecoute, j'en sais rien pour l'instant, j'ai entendu des bribes tu vois… Mais je peux t'assurer que son nom à été mentionné dans la conversation… Rappel moi quel est son métier ? »

« C'est le rédacteur en chef du Times, pourquoi ? »

« Non, comme ça… Il faudrait arriver à déterminer quel lien pourrait avoir Nilson, Krum, et le reste, avec ton parrain, savoir quels avantages ils peuvent bien tirer à le soudoyer par exemple… » je prends un air outré quand j'entends ces mots. « Désolé, Draco, fais pas cette tête, mais c'est la plus probable des options… Ton parrain doit recevoir des pots de vins, ou un truc du genre… »

« Il a raison. » dit Pansy, « ton parrain est surement corrompu par Nilson, et en l'occurrence je pense que ça a un rapport avec son métier… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Les gens de la presse ont beaucoup de relations » reprend Erin avant mon amie, « ils sont très au fait, et ils disposent bien souvent d'informations qu'il est bon de ne pas divulguer… » j'hoche la tête et il continue.

« Bien… Maintenant basons nous du point de vu de Nilson et Krum, s'ils ont ton parrain dans la poche, celui qui décide de chaque article qui paraitra dans le quotidien le plus lu du pays, je pense qu'ils ont beaucoup a y gagner… Nous savons que Romuald et Victor fréquente un nombre conséquent de gens influent, or, s'ils venaient à être en litige avec l'un d'entre eux, ton parrain pourrait avoir en réserve des petits scandales ou autres informations qui leurs permettraient de faire chanter l'ennemi… »

« Oui. » l'interrompt Pansy, « et nous savons déjà que Romuald a eu dernièrement des problèmes avec un juge haut placé. Mais là ça concernait une histoire de proxénétisme, le juge voulait vraiment le faire tomber, mais il n'y est jamais arriver. De plus, je me suis procuré les numéros du Times qui correspondent à cette période, et comme par hasard il y avait un article sur ledit juge... Un article par très glorieux du reste, des photos où on le voit au restaurant en charmante compagnie, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… et ça, vois-tu, ça devait juste être une mise en garde, il devait y avoir bien plus croustillant à déballer, mais ils gardaient ça bien au chaud au cas où le juge ferait des siennes…»

« Hum…Ca parait plausible, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi Victor et les deux hommes qu'Erin as entendu ont mentionné le nom de mon parrain ! »

« C'est vrai… J'avoue que pour ça c'est le mystère… »

« Tu parles d'un mystère ! » je réponds un peu nerveusement. « Ce que tu me dis par rapport au journal tient debout, maintenant moi ce que je dis, c'est que ses activités au sain de cette organisation ne s'arrête pas là… Si mon parrain fait vraiment affaire avec eux, c'est qu'il ne se contente pas de ses revenus, je suis d'autant bien placé pour savoir qu'il mène un train de vie des plus exorbitants, et l'argent appelle l'argent… Il ne s'arrêtera pas à menacer des juges ou autre, de balancer des dossiers dans son journal s'il peut aller plus loin, j'en suis sûr… »

« C'est possible, en effet… Mais qu'est ce que tu vas faire Draco, quand tu sauras ce que trafique vraiment ton parrain? » me demande Pansy. Je secoue la tête. Je n'en sais strictement rien. Je crois que j'essaie plutôt de me démontrer qu'il ne trafique rien, même si finalement c'est impossible.

J'en sais déjà trop.

« Bon… Moi je dois y aller. » nous dis Erin. « On se verra demain pour le transfert de fonds, je ferai mettre en place un virement de mon compte au tiens, ça sera plus simple, ok ? » me dit-il.

« Ouais… A demain… »

Nous restons au bar avec Pansy encore une bonne heure, à spéculer sur les éventuelles activités de mon parrain, puis nous rentrons sur le campus.

J'en sais toujours un peu plus à chaque fois, mais il reste tout de même un mystère. Je ne peux pas me baser sur des hypothèses, il me faut du concret, des faits.

J'aimerai avoir le courage de parler avec Severus, mais je ne le trouve pas. Et j'ai peur qu'il découvre lui-même mes activités, même si je suis sûr d'être un enfant de cœur à côté de lui. Je sais que je ne devrais pas chercher à savoir ce qu'il fait de sa vie, ça ne me regarde pas vraiment, mais je refuse de rester dans l'ignorance, alors je ferai tout pour le découvrir, quoiqu'il m'en coûte.

Fin...

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine, merci de me lire... :)


	5. Chapter 5

-

_Voilà le cinquième chapitre de "Le diable a les yeux gris". Désolée pour ce retard et encore plus car ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé... Donc pardon d'avance pour les fautes persistantes... Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont reviewé et à qui je n'ai pas répondu, je le ferai très vite c'est promis! _

_Bonne lecture!_

-

**POV Harry**

.**  
**

Aujourd'hui nous fêtons le dix-huitième anniversaire d'un ami, et je me prépare méticuleusement pour la soirée. Je ne sais pas encore quels seront les invités présents mais j'imagine aisément que la moitié des étudiants de notre année seront conviés, et ce n'est pas peu dire.

Etant une personne assez peu organisée - en tout cas en ce qui concerne les anniversaires -, je me vois contraint d'aller chercher un cadeau de dernière minute pour ne pas arriver bras ballants et passer pour un pingre du même coup... Pourtant, j'ai bien été acheter une nouvelle tenue pour assister à l'évènement mais allez savoir pourquoi, je n'ai pas pensé à acheter le cadeau en même temps, et je me fais l'effet d'un égoïste dans ces moments là.

La glace plein pied de mon dressing me renvoie une image coquette et je me souris bêtement à moi-même. A défaut d'avoir fait d'une pierre deux coups, je dois avouer que j'ai été inspiré durant cette journée de shopping. Et pour l'occasion, miracle des miracles, mes cheveux d'ordinaire si récalcitrants ont consenti à prendre un subtile mouvement de côté... Joie ! C'est une grande première et mes yeux verts pétillent de satisfaction. Je ne m'attarde tout de même pas plus longtemps, je ne suis pas narcissique à ce point.

Une dernière mise au point quant aux règles en vigueur avec mon paternel, et je sors enfin chercher ma voiture. Je ne vais pas bien loin pour trouver mon cadeau, et puis, par chance, mon ami Dean n'est pas du genre difficile, la galerie marchande près de chez moi fera bien l'affaire.

J'entre dans le grand hall luxueux et me dirige vers une boutique de prêt à porter pour homme au hasard. Je n'y trouve que des costumes et, bien qu'ils soient absolument magnifiques, je trouve ça un peu trop personnel, je sors donc rapidement pour tenter ma chance ailleurs. J'arrive dans une autre boutique où le style est sensiblement le même que dans la précédente. Je grogne discrètement tout en me disant que j'aurais peut-être du pousser jusque Covent ; le choix y aurait été plus varié. Mais un coup d'œil à ma montre m'apprend que je n'ai plus le temps de me poser de questions, et je me résous à fouiner un peu parmi les portants du magasin.

Après avoir opté pour une écharpe en soie grise et blanche, je repars de la boutique satisfait de mon acquisition. C'est simple, utile dans un sens et clairement raffiné. J'avance tout sourire pour rejoindre la sortie et me rendre à la soirée.

Mais en passant devant un petit bar de la galerie, une silhouette, de dos, m'interpelle. Ces cheveux là n'appartiennent qu'à une seule personne, tout comme ce port altier reconnaissable même de dos. C'est la première fois que je croise ce cher Malfoy en dehors de la fac, fac dans laquelle ce suppôt de Satan me méprise ou m'ignore royalement. Je me rends alors compte que, tout à mes réflexions, je me suis bêtement arrêté au milieu de l'allée pour observer la personne la plus antipathique que je connaisse. Cette même personne qui me fait me comporter comme le dernier des demeurés.

C'est comme ça, je n'arrive pas à me l'expliquer mais ce mec m'intrigue. Et ça dure depuis plus de deux moi alors j'ai eu le temps de me faire une raison. Il est tout simplement indiscernable, et ce fait suffit à capter mon attention. Sans compter les rumeurs dont il fait l'objet - engrangée par ce cher Zabini -, qui rajoutent encore à l'étrangeté de ce personnage. Alors, face à lui, je me découvre un côté fouineur, une envie malsaine d'en savoir plus sur lui, comme on suivrait le récit d'un fait divers douteux dans un magasine à scandale.

Fort de ces récentes découvertes, j'ai cessé de me demander d'où me venait cette manie de fourrer mon nez dans les affaires de Malfoy ; Je me distrais, en somme, quand je le suis discrètement au détour d'un couloir à la fac, pour lui voler des bribes de conversations qu'il partage avec ses amis.

Et à chaque fois je m'aperçois qu'il n'est pas net, pas naturel, qu'il joue un rôle constant et cela personne ne me l'enlèvera de la tête. Pour l'avoir observé un peu, je sais que Malfoy compose avec son vis-à-vis, son flegme reste sensiblement le même, mais c'est sa manière de prendre la parole qui change ; parfois condescendante, parfois dédaigneuse, ou encore autoritaire, mais jamais vraiment respectueuse...

Je m'approche l'air de rien du comptoir, feignant une parfaite indifférence à sa personne. Je ne cache pas que je saisis là une possibilité d'étudier ma distraction dans un autre environnement... Sera-t-il moins hostile ou plus encore ? Va-t-il me montrer un autre jour de sa personnalité, qui déjà comporte de trop nombreuses facettes ? Et je ricane discrètement en m'installant au tabouret adjacent au sien, me disant que peut-être, l'explication serait une pathologie ou un truc du genre... Malfoy schizophrène, ça ne me surprendrait que très peu pour être honnête...

Je lui jette un coup d'œil à la dérobé tandis qu'il sort son téléphone portable et compose ce qui semble être un texto d'une rapidité déconcertante. Puis je détourne le regard pour m'enquérir de l'heure. Je serai en retard, pour ne pas changer. Le serveur s'approche et je commande un soda pour faire bonne figure, tandis que je continue d'observer le blond qui pianote toujours sur son gadget dernier cri.

Soudain, il s'arrête, et je crois bien qu'il a senti mon regard. Il lève les yeux et je décide de ne pas me détourner.

- Potter ? me dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, se tendant légèrement.

Je feins la surprise en écarquillant les yeux.

- Malfoy ? Quelle _bonne_ surprise...

Ses lèvres se fendent en un rictus et je trouve dommage cette manie, ça contraste tellement avec son physique...

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? me demande-t-il d'un ton froid.

- Je bois un soda... je réponds nonchalamment.

- Fais pas le malin Potter. Et puis ce siège est pris, j'attends quelqu'un.

- Et tu vas faire quoi ? Appeler le gérant pour qu'il me vire ? je demande, pas décidé à partir.

Il se lève et me toise de haut en bas, son rictus toujours plus présent.

- Méfie toi, Potter... m'intime-t-il. Là, je vais aux toilettes, tu as environ trois minutes pour décamper de ce siège... Si t'es encore là quand je reviens, tu le regretteras.

- Ouhhh, Malfoy ! Je ferais peut-être mieux d'écouter les mises en garde de Zabini, finalement...

Son visage se tend considérablement, il n'a pas l'air d'aimer qu'on évoque son ancien ami, tout à fait comme je m'y attendais.

- Dégage ! me crache-t-il avant de se retourner pour aller jusqu'aux toilettes de l'établissement.

Je dois avouer qu'il n'a jamais fait dans la dentelle. Je me trouve d'ailleurs stupide d'avoir pensé que peut-être, Malfoy serait plus avenant en dehors de la fac. Je reste tout de même assis car, après tout, je n'ai pas encore fini ma consommation. Et puis je ne vais pas m'avouer vaincu aussi facilement devant lui, c'en est hors de question !

Un type arrive soudain près de moi, avise les effets de Malfoy qui sont restés sur le comptoir et prend place sur le tabouret où était assis le blond avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Je l'observe un instant tandis qu'il fait de même, et d'un air très circonspect. Puis je hausse les épaules et continue de siroter mon verre tranquillement.

Malfoy revient un court instant plus tard et rejoins celui qui vient d'arriver. Je lui jette un nouveau coup d'oeil, et je fronce les sourcils. Il est nettement plus pâle qu'il l'était avant de partir et je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu faire dans les toilettes. Ses yeux sont grand ouverts et un peu vitreux, et je le trouve encore plus agité que tout à l'heure. Il n'a même pas fait attention à moi.

- Tu es en retard ! je l'entends siffler à son compagnon.

- Pardonne-moi, Draco, j'ai été retenu...

- Peu importe... rétorque le blond en balayant les excuses du type d'un revers de la main. Tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- Justement... Ecoute, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu et...

- Quoi encore ? s'enflamme Malfoy, toujours plus agité. Il s'avance alors vers moi pour chercher un tabouret et semble me remarquer seulement maintenant.

Je croise son regard d'ahuri, il n'a rien à voir avec celui d'un peu plus tôt. Il renifle bruyamment et se passe un doigt sous le nez, je crois que je comprends pourquoi Malfoy n'a pas l'air dans son état normal...

- T'es encore là, toi ?! me crache-t-il un peu trop fort, attirant l'attention de ceux qui nous entourent. Je regrette soudain d'être resté tandis qu'il continue. Tu me surveilles, c'est ça ?! Qui t'as demandé de me suivre ?! s'exclame Malfoy en plissant les yeux.

Je le regarde d'un air hébété.

- T'es complètement parano ! je lui assure. Je suis venu acheter un cadeau pour l'anniversaire d'un ami et là j'étanche simplement une vilaine soif... Rien qui te concerne, sois en sûr...

Il plisse davantage les yeux, et je dois dire qu'il me ferais presque peur dans ces moments là, avec son regard orageux qui me sonde comme si je n'étais qu'un vulgaire gibier de potence.

Il se retourne finalement vers son ami et d'un signe de main, lui ordonne de le suivre. Il jette ensuite négligemment un billet sur le comptoir avant de me faire face à nouveau. Il s'approche tout près de moi et attrape mon col d'un geste lent et mesuré.

- Je ne veux plus te voir me tourner autour, t'entends Potter ? La prochaine fois je ne serais pas aussi compréhensif...

Ses grands yeux gris, parsemés de vaisseaux rougies me transpercent littéralement, et je n'ose rien répondre. Je ne lui tiens pas tête mais n'acquiesce pas non plus. Malfoy n'attends pas la réponse et lâche mon col, non sans m'avoir lancé un dernier regard explicite. Je reste bêtement figé sur mon siège un moment, le rouge aux joues et la respiration difficile. Ce mec est vraiment déstabilisant.

Un flash de lucidité me frappe soudain et je me retourne vivement pour voir s'il est toujours là. Il passe en ce moment même le seuil de la porte et, sans savoir par quel instinct je suis guidé à cet instant, je me lève comme une flèche et remonte discrètement dans sa direction après avoir payé mon verre.

Tout en laissant une distance de sécurité entre Malfoy, son ami, et moi derrière, je le suis jusqu'au parking de la galerie et je repère rapidement sa voiture. La mienne est à à peine une rangée de la sienne alors j'attends un peu. Je fronce les sourcils quand je vois le blond, légèrement pantelant, jeter ses clés de voiture à son compagnon pour qu'il conduise. J'en déduit que Malfoy ne se considère pas en état de prendre le volant...

Il monte côté passager, faisant de grands gestes d'avertissement à son chauffeur improvisé, probablement peu rassuré de devoir prêter son bolide... Je me surprends à rire de son comportement, mais pas d'un rire moqueur, je suis juste amusé car il n'est tout simplement pas croyable, il ne fait rien comme tout le monde...

Dès que son ami monte dans la voiture, je me précipite jusqu'à la mienne, je démarre rapidement et commence à les prendre en filature. Cette situation m'excite au plus haut point. Je suis fébrile et bêtement euphorique de suivre ces deux types aux allures louches...

La filature s'éternise et nous arrivons bientôt aux abords de la ville, mais je ne fais pas demi-tour pour autant. Depuis plus d'une demi-heure mon téléphone sonne sans cesse et je n'ose même pas penser à mes amis qui m'attendent ou je culpabiliserais à coup sûr.

Malfoy penche encore la tête, je peux le voir à cette distance et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il le fait depuis que nous sommes partis. J'ai peur de comprendre ce qu'il fait et, de là où je suis, je peux nettement voir qu'il est de plus en plus agité. Son ami semble aux cent coups et il dévie brusquement sur la droite (les voitures roule à gauche en Angleterre) manquant de s'emplafonner dans un automobiliste arrivant en face. Je freine tant bien que mal en accusant la frayeur que cela m'a occasionné.

Soudain, ils s'arrêtent sur le bas côté, le conducteur gare la voiture, et je me stationne à dix mètres derrière eux. Celui-ci descend et claque si fort la portière que je l'entend d'ici, puis se dirige vers le côté passager, où se trouve Malfoy.

Il ouvre tout aussi brusquement la porte et se met à parler avec entrain tout en faisant de grands gestes. Malfoy n'a pas l'air de bouger. Son ami se penche vers le sol de la voiture et je le voit essayer d'épousseter quelque chose avec ses main. Malfoy sort alors son pied et lui décroche un coup en pleine mâchoire. Moi je regarde la scène en me disant que ce mec est complètement fou. Son compagnon se lève, tenant son visage en coupe entre ses mains, visiblement choqué, puis je le vois dire quelque chose à Malfoy. Il lui jette ensuite quelque chose que je n'identifie pas et s'éloigne de la voiture d'un pas décidé et furieux.

Et Malfoy ne bouge pas. Moi non plus, du reste. Je suis encore choqué par la scène à laquelle je viens d'assister. Je me dis que je ferai sérieusement mieux de partir moi aussi mais je ne peux m'empêcher de rester là, attendant que Malfoy se place côté conducteur et démarre sa voiture, ainsi je me dirais que tout est normal.

Mais il ne le fais toujours pas et cela fait bientôt dix minutes que nous sommes à l'arrêt. Je commence à me demander sérieusement ce qu'il attend, surtout qu'il n'a toujours pas bougé de son siège et ne semble pas prêt de le faire. Il reste assis là, ne bouge pas, et sans arriver à me l'expliquer, je commence à angoisser ; ce comportement est inhabituel et j'ai peur que quelque chose n'aille pas.

Après une longue séance d'auto flagellation, où je me suis dit à maintes reprises que je n'avais rien à faire ici, que les problèmes de Malfoy ne me concernent en rien, je n'ai toujours pas réussis à m'en aller. Allez savoir pourquoi, j'en suis incapable. C'est probablement par abnégation que je reste, que je suis inquiet du sort de l'autre, ça ne peut-être que cela, n'est ce pas ?

Oui, c'est ça. Je suis inquiet pour Malfoy comme je le serai pour n'importe qui d'autre se trouvant dans une situation délicate, et si je ne vais pas m'assurer que tout va bien, pour apprendre ensuite qu'il lui ait arrivé quelque chose, je m'en voudrais à coup sûr... Malfoy est ce qu'il est, certes, mais c'est un être humain avant tout. Alors, je pousse un profond soupir et me résous à sortir de la voiture pour voir si tout va bien.

Je franchis rapidement les dix mètres qui nous séparent et j'arrive bientôt à sa hauteur, du côté passager. La porte est toujours entrouverte et je le trouve à moitié recroquevillé sur lui-même, tremblant fortement. J'écarquille les yeux en voyant son état et ouvre la porte.

- Malfoy ? Tout va bien ? je demande en m'agenouillant à son niveau, essayant de capter son regard. Eh ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?!

J'ai soudain peur de son état, on dirait qu'il est en train de faire une sorte d'overdose.

A force de crier, Malfoy lève finalement les yeux vers moi et me scrute étrangement.

- Arrête de crier... souffle-t-il, me rassurant quelque peu. Ca m'arrive parfois, ça va passer...

- Quoi ? je demande, surpris. C'est quoi que tu nous fais là ? Une crise d'épilepsie ou un truc du genre ?

Il ricane fortement puis m'avise d'un air dédaigneux.

- Casse-toi, Potter ! dit-il difficilement, mais le ton est acerbe. Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne plus me tourner autour !

- Je ne te tourne pas autour ! je rétorque bêtement.

- Ah oui ? Alors qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ?

- Je... J'ai une soirée dans le coin et j'ai simplement vu ta voiture arrêté, je me suis dit que tu avais peut-être un problème.

Malfoy ricane à nouveau et cela fait redoubler ses convulsions. Il pose tout à coup une main sur son coeur et presse sa poitrine à travers son pull en gémissant.

- Oulah ! je m'exclame. Ca va aller ?

- Il bat si vite... répond-il vaguement, sans même me regarder et continuant de presser son cœur comme pour être sûr qu'il batte encore.

- Comment ça ? je demande en fronçant les sourcils.

Malfoy prend alors ma main et la pose sur sa poitrine. Je suis d'abord plus que surpris par ce geste mais ceci n'est rien comparé à mon étonnement lorsque je sens les battements effrénés de son cœur dans la paume de ma main.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il peut s'arrêter à tout moment... chuchote-t-il en se recroquevillant davantage. Ou qu'il va simplement bondir de ma poitrine... rajoute-t-il.

- Mon Dieu ! je m'exclame en retirant brusquement ma main. Tu ne peux pas resté comme ça ! Tu dois allé à l'hôpital !

Ce mot semble faire réagir un peu le blond.

- NON ! me crache-t-il. Surtout pas l'hôpital !

- Mais enfin... Je ne vais pas te laisser agoniser sur le bord de la route !

- Je n'agonise pas, Potter ! Je t'ai déjà dit que ça m'arrivait parfois et que ça allait passer !!

Je me lève rapidement, plus qu'agacé par son comportement puéril. Puis, je me rappelle tout à coup des conclusions que j'avais tiré tout à l'heure. Malfoy était parti au toilettes et semblait normal, tandis qu'en revenant il paraissait différent. Ensuite il ne faisait que de baisser la tête dans la voiture et maintenant ces convulsions... Il n'y a qu'une seule raison possible pour qu'il soit dans cet état, sachant qu'en plus, il refuse d'aller à l'hôpital, cela ne fait que renforcer mes soupçons...

Je le toise de tout mon mépris et me rebaisse vers lui.

- T'en as trop pris mon vieux, c'est ça ?

Malfoy me lance un regard ahuri et son état semble empirer encore.

- Avise-toi de dire un mot à qui que ce soit sur ce que tu as vu et...

- Je le regretterai, c'est ça, Malfoy ? je demande sèchement. T'inquiète pas, je me fous que tu sois un camé...

Il ne répond rien, un silence embarrassant s'ensuit. Je me relève de nouveau et me dirige vers l'autre côté de la voiture, où je monte près de lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ? demande-t-il d'un air qui se veut réprobateur, mais sa voix n'est qu'un souffle et l'effet désiré tombe à l'eau...

- Tu m'as dit que ça passerait, donc... je vais attendre que ça passe avec toi. dis-je tout en admirant le tableau de bord de la voiture.

- Et pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

Je hausse les épaules.

- Je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un dans ton état tout seul, même si cette personne c'est toi...

La réponse semble le satisfaire car il ne fait aucune remarque. Je repose ma tête sur l'appui-tête et décide d'attendre que ses tremblements cessent pour partir.

Son teint pâle me fait réellement peur, je dois bien l'avouer. Son front est couvert de sueur où ses cheveux fins viennent se coller. J'avise alors un paquet de mouchoirs en papier prêt du levier de vitesse et lui tends sans un mot.

Mais Malfoy ne réagit pas et j'ai l'impression que je passe une heure le bras tendu avec mon paquet de mouchoirs vers lui.

Je me surprends à pousser un long soupir. J'ai vraiment le dont de me fourrer dans des situations pas croyables, et c'est choqué par mon propre comportement que je sors un mouchoir du paquet. Je pousse délicatement Malfoy pour que sa tête vienne reposer contre le siège avant de passer le morceau de papier sur son visage, l'observant attentivement tandis qu'il se laisse faire sans protester, les yeux résolument clos.

- Il faut que tu te détendes, lui dis-je, tu es tout crispé...

- Facile à dire... me répond-il, respirant difficilement.

- Comment tu peux te mettre dans des états pareils, Malfoy ? je demande subitement. C'est pas humain !

- Occupe-toi de ce qui te regarde, tu veux ?!

Je soupir à nouveau, excédé par son attitude.

- Il faut que je te ramène chez toi, tu vas t'allonger et essayer de dormir un peu, ok ?

Il acquiesce au bout d'un moment d'un signe de tête.

- Tu peux te lever ? je demande.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Pour aller dans ma voiture, crétin ! Je viens de te dire que j'allais te ramener...

- Et pendant ce temps là je laisse mon Aston ici ? dit-il tandis qu'un rire semblant douloureux lui échappe. T'es complètement taré, Potter !

- Et pourquoi ce serait moi qui laisserai ma voiture ici ?! je rétorque agressivement. C'est toi qui es en reste, pas moi, et je me contre fou de ta bagnole !

- Je ne bouge pas d'ici sans ma voiture, quel mot tu ne comprends pas la-dedans, hein ?

Enième soupire... J'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça en sa présence, soupirer encore et encore... Quel tête de mule !

- Alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? je demande au bout d'un moment, exaspéré.

- Ca commence à passer, me dit-il, tu n'as qu'à y aller, je vais me débrouiller.

Je l'observe intensément, essayant de décelé le vrai du faux dans ses dires. Je crois qu'il a vraiment l'air mieux, il commence même à reprendre des couleurs. Mais ce n'est pas encore ça, loin de là...

- Tu vas pas conduire dans ton état, rassure-moi ! je m'exclame.

- Ecoute, Potter, j'apprécie ta sollicitude et je t'appellerai volontiers le jour où j'aurais besoin d'une nounou mais, en attendant, je te dis que _je vais me débrouiller_...

Il a bien insister sur les derniers mots, et ses piques commencent vraiment à m'insupporter.

- Bien ! Dans ce cas, démerde toi. Moi j'en ai marre.

J'amorce alors un mouvement pour sortir mais il me retient par le bras. Je me retourne vers lui tout en laissant la portière ouverte.

- Pas un mot, Potter, tu te souviens ? me dit-il.

Je me surprends à être déçu. Je me disais que peut-être, Malfoy allait me retenir et me demander de rester encore un peu... Je suis vraiment stupide.

- Je me souviens parfaitement, ok Malfoy ? Je ne dirai rien. je réponds sèchement.

Il hoche la tête et se repose contre le siège en inspirant profondément.

Je l'observe encore une seconde, m'assurant qu'il va bien aller maintenant, puis je me décide enfin à descendre de la voiture.

- Fais attention à toi, s'il te plait... je lui chuchote en me penchant légèrement vers lui. Puis je me claque mentalement. C'est moi, ou je viens de le supplier de faire attention à lui ?!

Il me lance un regard étrange et je scille très vite sous ces yeux scrutateurs. Je me relève vite et m'apprête à fermer la portière.

- Potter ! m'appelle-t-il fortement.

Je me repenche un peu pour le voir et son air est toujours aussi indéfinissable.

- Ne me juge pas, s'il te plait. me dit-il finalement avant de détourner son regard.

J'ai envie de lui dire que c'est trop tard mais la réplique refuse de sortir. Je crois qu'il me fait de la peine, finalement.

- Bien... je réponds. Mais dans ce cas ne m'ignore plus !

Je ne lui laisse même pas le temps de me répondre, ferme précipitamment la portière et m'enfuis presque vers ma voiture.

Qu'est ce qui m'a prit de lui demander ça ?!

Je monte, démarre le moteur et repars vers le centre ville coeur battant. Je me dis qu'avec un peu de chance et au vu de son état, Malfoy occultera ce passage gênant de sa mémoire... Même si une partie de moi, que je m'efforce d'étouffer, désire au contraire qu'il se souvienne de tout...

* * *

Bon, voilà, c'est un court chapitre qui a en plus mis le temps à venir... un passage un peu inintéressant mais tout de même nécessaire pour le déroulement de l'histoire... Et oui, c'est là que tout commence, en tout cas entre nos deux chéris! A bientôt et merci de me lire, plein de bises!


End file.
